Am I married to YOU?
by ZaraZabuza
Summary: Wilson was awakened by the sound of a cellphone, only to find out the evening before he and House got married, oh yeah, and now lay naked in bed together. what started out as a possible joke, is it now becoming the truth? House/Wilson SLASH please R
1. Chapter 1: A Married man!

**Am I married to YOU!**

**Title:** Am I married to YOU!  
**Author:** Zarazabuza (me)  
**Disclaimer**: All characters belong to Heel and Toe Films, Shore Z Productions and Bad Hat Harry Productions in association with Universal Media Studios.  
**Thanks to**: Mica363 *bow for greathness*  
**Reason: **To be honest it's over a dream I had were Wilson and House wake up in same bed (naked) after a wild night out drinking, only to find out they are now married, I woke up not long after they got to work and something more happened. Ill hope you will enjoy my story.  
**Oh just one more thing (Colombo):** I have no idea when it's taken place. Maybe when they are living together (Wilson on House's sofa)… SO NO SAM! GOD I HATE HER! (Sorry people who like her but Hilson all the way)

**Note**: _thinking  
_**Note**: "Speaking"

* * *

Chapter 1 – A Married man!

It wasn't until a ringing noise kept disturbing his sleep, that he decided to move from his warm spot in the bed, getting up, he gripped the ringing sound which seemed to be coming from a cellphone, he didn't realize it wasn't his own, but answered it as if it was.

"James Wilson..." he was feeling like crap, what had happened last night? Oooh yeah, he and House had been out drinking and he might have had a little too much, okay a lot too much.

"Wilson?" A voice belonging to a woman said. Wilson soon recognized it as Cuddy's, she sounded surprised "Wilson…why are you answering House's phone_?" so its House phone I am answering, wait, why am I answering House's phone?_ "Okay, I don't want to know, but since you have his phone, can you get House here, and do so yourself too. You're both late, it's almost 11a.m." and then she hung up.

Pinching the bridge of his nose he tried to wake up..._What was that she had said, 11a.m. Oh my God! I'm late… I'm late… oh no I'm la-…. What! Is that… it that a ring? It looks like a … no it can't be, but it really looks like an eng-_ something was moving next to Wilson and it snapped him out of his thoughts, turning his head to the right, he came face to face, with a pair of blue eyes, the eyes belonging to the same person Cuddy asked for, House, starring right into his own brown ones.

"Wilson?" Houses voice was rough from sleep. "Although I sometimes let you sleep here ... what are you doing in my bed?"

"I honestly have no idea, I just woke up and I-" that was when he got a good look at House's right hand, there, around the ring finger was a ring identical to the one he had himself. _No, this can't be_.

"What's wrong with you, your face looks pale? Why are you looking at my hand…huh? Wait, is that a ring?" House started playing with the ring."What? I got married over night? I wonder to whom?"

"Oh! God!" Wilson found himself saying, while covering his face in his hands, _this isn't happening, it's a dream, yes it's a dream, must be a dream, soon I will wake up, in my __own__ bed, not __married__ and not __late__, wait late, I'm still late!_

"Oh! Ah! I see you also have a ring. Huh I guess that means you and I, go-"House started

"Don't!"

It didn't help that House was laughing. Wilson couldn't take it anymore, he flew out of bed only to realize something more horrible than to being married to House of all people, was the obvious fact that he was _naked_. Naked. In. Bed. With. House.

"Wilson…why are you naked?" Even if it was a weird question, Wilson knew that this was definitely something House was going to make fun of him for for a long time.

"Please we don't have time for this, it's already past 11a.m. and we'er both late, so can we just drop it for now, I'm going to take a show!" With that he left House alone on the bed and went to the bathroom, he really needed to get away from this mess to think clearly, and maybe remember what had happened the night before.

* * *

While House was alone, he could hear the water running, an obvious sign Wilson had gotten in the shower. He figured he might as well get up too, grabbing his cane he threw the blankets aside and stood.

A cold breeze hit him and he saw that, like Wilson, he too was naked. Where Wilson clearly had freaked out House just found himself some 'clean' clothes, some underwear, a pair of gray pants and a black T-shirt with red text stating "I support big boobs."

Looking around, he noticed Wilson's clothes spread around the room together with his own from the previous night. He returned to the closet to find some clothes for Wilson. Finding some blue/gray pants that were a little too big for himself, which was the reason he hadn't worn them in ages and why they'd probably fit Jimmy. He grabbed a light blue T-shirt with white text saying, "The cake is a lie!" Why did he have that T-shirt anyway, he had never ever worn it, well now Wilson could, that and a tie he had stolen earlier from him.

He limped to the bathroom door and slowly opened it, not really in the mood to see Wilson naked, again. Lucky for him, Wilson was still in the shower as he put the clothes on the toilet seat. Closed the door and limped out in the kitchen and made some coffee and snagged some food from the fridge. There wouldn't be time for Wilson to make pancakes this morning.

Not long after he heard the water stop, Wilson was probably shaving and then soon, very soon the most annoying sound would fill the place, the evil blow-dryer, speak of the devil.

_BRUMMMMMMMM~_

There it was, that annoying sound! Now while he was drinking his coffee he finally got the time to really think this over, so what, he was married to Wilson, his only friend, he had done the worst things while he was drunk, and the naked part, oh well, so what. He took another large gulp of coffee and looked at the ring and then an idea hit him, he might as well have some fun of it while he had the chance. Ooh boy now he really couldn't wait to go to work.

Not long after Wilson came into the kitchen, wearing the clothes House had given him, well he didn't really have another choice in the matter.

"This is my tie! Why do you have this?" Of course that would be the first thing he would say after coming out of the shower.

"What makes you think it isn't my tie and you just happened to think it is yours?" House took yet another sip of the coffee.

"Oh no! I know this is my tie, it's one of my favorites and I was looking for it last week, and now I find it here…House you are not wearing that shirt to work, are you? You are!" He sat himself down at the table after grabbing some bread in the fridge, to eat this morning, shaking his head.

"I don't see why my shirt is so bad?" House was smirking _had he gone into denial over the whole married-thing?_

"Its offensive!" Wilson was eating like nothing had happened.

"Well, I like it." House responded and a silence followed, until Wilson spoke up again.

"House, about whatever happened last night, lets just take off the rings and forget about it, like it never happened." Wilson wasn't looking at House while he spoke, his gaze was placed on the ring around his finger.

"No!"

Well, that wasn't what Wilson had expected, so he looked up "Excuse me? You want this!"

"Well, not really, but can't we just wait a little, I really want to see their faces' at work when they hear this," House had an evil smirk on his lips.

"Ooh no! No, no, no, no! I'm not doing it." Wilson was waving his left hand's index finger in front of House's face. "You might get some fun out of this, but not me."

"Come on, I know you want to see their faces' too, just admit it," he was teasing now.

"House…I-"

"Admit it!"

"House, please I real-"

"Admit it!"

"Okay fine!"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously, but only for a little while."

"Fine, then lets go, it's 11:30, don't you have a meeting at 12?"

"Oh God! My meeting! We have to go now!" As soon he said that, he was at the door, House followed. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

At work Wilson easily snuck inside, got to his office, and ready for his meeting in only 10 min., however House wasn't so lucky.

"House!" Cuddy's voice, the angry tone of a female boss could be heard.

"Mommy" House remarked with a smile, as he was leaning on his cane.

"I don't have time for this, you have a patient this morning. And I don't want to know why Wilson answered your phone, you probably put it out there, just so if, and when I called, it wouldn't be you I woke up." She was really angry.

"Mom don't be like that, I would never do that."

"Right… Cause you're just such a little angel." Her voiced dripped of sarcasm. "And for God's sake take that shirt off!"

"Oh! You want me to strip, sorry can't, I'm a Married man!" He spoke like it was nothing.

They were walking down the hall when Cuddy suddenly stopped. "You! Married, now that is just the-" He was waving his finger with the ring on, right in her face. "Who, in their right mind would marry you? … So who is she? Do I know her? I'll have to warn her."

"Well, you know the person and the thing about warning, I don't think you have to, he already knows me." Smirking, _come on Cuddy figure it out, get the face…yes that's the face, priceless_

"No! He wouldn't… Wilson!" Her face was filled with horror.

"Well, I have a patient so, bye bye," he left her standing in the hall with a face closely resembling the painting "The scream".

* * *

After the meeting, Wilson went to find the nurse he'd been flirting with, for about a week. She was a brunette, her name was Marianne and she had a lovely smile. They had planned a date for tonight, so he wanted to tell her about his plans for the night. It was just perfect, he had managed to reserve a table at the desired five star restaurant and everything was in place, except for one thing:

"I'm sorry, but I don't date married guys, why don't you take your…" she hesitated "…your husband with you," with that said, she turned and ran away down the hall.

"No, please, wait! It's not like…that," he tried, but she was already gone and the other nurses was giving him evil glares, like he had done the worst thing in the whole world, so he fled to his office.

Around an hour later the door opened and the person who got him into this whole mess stepped in.

"Hi…heard your date got cancelled," House said, almost sounding guilty.

"Nah… It was nothing," that was a lie; he had spent so much time preparing and for it to all go to waste was disappointing. "Hey House!"

"Yes?" he was leaning on his cane as the door closed behind him.

"Well, I was just wondering, I'm probably going to feed you anyway, so, why don't you just join me…tonight?"This felt awkward, asking his friend out on a da- no not a date, it had been a date with Marianne, now he just didn't want to have wasted his time and effort.

"Okay, I didn't really like the girl anyway, her right boob was smaller than the left, and she talked in this really annoying way," he was ranting and Wilson really couldn't help himself, but laugh a little.

"See you at 5?"

"At 5 it is," with that House left the office and Wilson had a small smile on his lips, for the first time today he really didn't care that he was married to House. _Maybe this isn't so bad he's always been there, oh no, what am I thinking! I am __**not**__ interested in House and his fine shaped ass and his blue eyes and-oh God must stop thinking this, I have a da- not a date with him tonight. I also have to get a suit, can't go out with this..T-shirt_.

* * *

Okay that was Chapter 1, I really hope you liked it, and that's about the thing that happened in my dream so from now on I just create, ill love to get revive about if they are in character if I have to try harder also ill love to get ideas of what can happen next. Also if you find errors please help me see them as I cant see when I make errors all help I got is the Word and Internet.

Ill also like to thank my friend "Kid" (her nickname) for the idée of the text on Wilsons shirt "the cake is a lie!." I laugh so hard, or maybe it was just me finding it funny.

Also the painting "The scream" it's from a Norwegian artist, if you want to see it try Google it writhe "skriget".

**Note:** Please R&R it give me the cookies I need to fill my brain whit ideas 8D


	2. Chapter 2: NonDate and revenge

Am I married to YOU!

**Title:** Am I married to YOU!  
**Author:** Zarazabuza (me)  
**Disclaimer**: All characters belong to Heel and Toe Films, Shore Z Productions and Bad Hat Harry Productions in association with Universal Media Studios.  
**Beta**: Sagerune Yagami

**Reason: **To be honest it's over a dream I had were Wilson and House wake up in same bed (naked) after a wild night out drinking, only to find out they are now married, I woke up not long after they got to work and something more happened. Ill hope you will enjoy my story,

**Oh just one more thing (Colombo):** Hi folks I really need your help, I can't remember **what the name on Wilsons Pancakes. "Pancakes no …something"**I need it for later chapters so if someone can please tell me I'll give you one of my brain cookie. Danke!

**Note**: _thinking_

**Note**: "Speaking"

* * *

Chapter 2 – Non-Date and revenge

It wasn't until around 4.30 p.m. Cuddy finally got the time to meet Wilson in his office. She really had no idea of what supposedly might have happened, except for what House had told her. The engagement ring might as well be a fake or he just got the ring to creep her out, _and it worked! 'Hell I hope this is just some sick joke and then I can just give him more clinic duty_.'

But then again, she had heard the rumours from the nurses that the new nurse, what was her name? Mari-something had been saying, Wilson, had said no to the date she apparently had with Wilson this evening because he apparently was married. She reached Wilson's office and then slowly opened the door and stepping in to get the truth.

"Hello Wilson… I heard this rumour that you and..." She almost couldn't say it, but she knew she had to_, House would totally get Clinic duty, yes_ "… that you and House are now married" She smiled continuing, "I know he's done a lot, but this married joke, has to be interfering with your personal live, so why don't you-"

"Actually" Wilson stopped her, "We are… in a way… married." he wouldn't look her in the eyes. Instead, Wilson looked down under the guise of filing paperwork.

"You... Are?" There was a shock "I can see House doing something like this, but you!" '_this isn't like you,'_were Cuddy's thoughts_. But then again it may explain your failed married._

"Don't worry, it will be over with soon, it was just something stupid we did last night, House just wanted to make some fun of it. Nothing really" Wilson said, still looking down and refusing to meet Cuddy's eyes.

"I see… Sorry about your date, I heard it got cancelled" _House! You never think of what may happen to others! I-_

"It's nothing really, I'll deal with House and I won't going to feed him any-"

"What! Wilson!" now it was her turn to stop him. "…If you don't want there to be more rumours, you really should just stay home."

"I can't, I already called the restaurant and said we would be a little late." He finally looked up, meeting her eye. "and what can some small rumours do, in a week House will be bored of this marriage thing and he will just find something new to do" His voice didn't hold much assurance.

"Well you do have a point, he will get bored, but what about you?" Cuddy's voice held concern.

"I'll manage." Wilson stood up, arranging the paperwork in an orderly pile, and got his coat.

"You're going?" Cuddy's surprise was clear as he went for the door.

"I'll go do a round before House and I leave here in 20 minute" with that he left, soon after a very surprised Cuddy walked out as well.

* * *

"Stop crying, Marianne, he isn't worth it, all men lie. Just last week my husband said he only bought milk down at the grocery store but I found the wrapper of a chocolate bar in the car the next day, he knows he can't have sugar." The nurse comforted the sobbing woman with a soft voice, as Marianne continued crying at the ladies room.

"Yeah Honey, listen Carl, the guy I had a date with last year stood me up!" Another nurse added. There were around 5-6 nurses in the small ladies room.

"Lily, we are sick and tired of that 'Carl story' a nurse broke in then continued, "We're here to help Marianne, not you!"

"I'm just saying, I know what she goes through." Lily said frowning.

"Oh yes sure you do, you-" another nurse retorted

"Stop it ladies!" A fourth nurse yelled. "You're like little children"

"It's okay, really, I'm fine" Marianne spoke while her crying slowly stopper.

A new nurse walked in, with black hair, looking quite young. The lady's room went quiet as the new nurse was from another hospital and there were some rumours saying she had been thrown out, because she set fire to the boss' table. However, that wasn't the truth, it was the boss himself who had forgotten a cigar at the table, that had started the fire; she just got the blame and was fired for it.

"Hello? Is there a secret meeting in the ladies room no one told me about?" She went towards the small group of nurses upon seeing Marianne's tear stricken face. "Oh! So that's what this is about. Are you Marianne? I just heard that Wilson went together with House to that dinner thing. He'd made preparations for you it was supposed to be for your date."

With that said Marianne ran from the ladies room, she had to get away.

"Why did you say that?" Lily, spoke angrily at the black-haired woman

"Why, it's the truth!" The small group greeted her words with silence; they soon left However, Marianne had gotten herself an idea _he just played me, I am going to play the bastard back!"_

_

* * *

_

House and Wilson had returned to house's place, Wilson had found two suits; _apparently House had suits but never used them for work_. He also found two ties. Both had been hidden under the bed and both his own. _How many have he stolen?_ As he was gathering the clothes together, House came limping out of the bathroom only in boxers.

"You can't make me wear that!" House's gaze went to the black suit and the other matching light/black suit, Wilson held on his arms.

"You will, it's mandatory." Wilson said putting his unoccupied hand on his hips.

"Will not!" House knew It was a childish response but he would not go down without a fight.

"Of course, you will!"

"Not!"

"Will!" James added a very meaningful look to his words adding, "We are _married_."

House stared then sighed, "Fine, but you'll pay for this!" With that said, House took the suit and went to the bathroom again before James could say anything.

James stared at the bathroom door..._this is going to be perfect! ...Nightmare_. James thought

Inside the bathroom House took his time putting on the suit, I_have to find out a way to get back at James for this, hey... isn't that his shave?_With that, he took the shaver; _now all I need to do is hide it. Where can I hide it, so he won't find it?_After some thinking, he decided to hide it in one of his socks. _Take that James! let's see how you shave now!_ And just for good manners, he took his own _when was the last time I changed the blade_?

He was soon ready and walked out.

"See that isn't so bad." James gave him a smile.

"You say that, but I prefer one of my _own _T-shirts"

James only responded with closing the bathroom door. House smirked..._He couldn't wait to see Wilson's face tomorrow!_

_

* * *

_

They finally arrived at the restaurant. They found their table and ordered some food. "Need to use the bathroom." House spoke standing up to leave the table. "What! Why didn't you back home?" James asked but House was already leaving the table. _Great._

"Excuse me sir, Is there something I can help you with? Need a drink?" a female waitress, wearing a top 1 or 2 sizes to small making her boobs stand out, She was actually a good looking, a blond with green eyes, her nameplate said 'Riva_,' nice name._

"No need, I already ordered." He gave her one of his warmest smile, and she blushed.

"Oh, I'm sorry" She said smiling back.

"My name's James Wilson, what yours?" _Even, if I know from you nameplate that you name is Riva it was sill polite to ask_.

"I'm Riva Louis, are you here on a date?" James noticed the way she stood a little taller, and answered, "No, I'm here with a friend"

"Oh! I see." She smiled and blushed more. "Well mister Wilson" she was looking away "maybe you wound consider going out with me? That's of course if you don't have a …girlfriend, already."

"Well I'd love to." James answered suddenly unsure wasn't he 'married'?

"You will?" She seemed surprised but continued smiling.

"You'll what?" House broke in as he took his seat at the table. "Who are you?" House asked as he stared at Riva, then he smiled maliciously. "James you animal! Flirting with the waitress when you're married to me!" House joked, as Riva's smile disappeared.

"You're married? To him?" She asked Wilson, her voice now cold.

"Well, in a way, yes I am" James tried and failed to make her smile again by giving her one of his smiles, Riva stared at him a few moments saying, "Have a nice dinner sirs." She then walked away.

"House..." James turned his head to the man who had yet again destroyed his chances to date a beautiful woman.

"What? She isn't your type anyway." House replied pretending not to notice how upset James was. "That's not the point. Now she thinks that I'm…you know, that I like men" _don't you dare say it._James thought

"Gay?" _Damn you._

"House-"

House chuckled, "_You_ invited _me_ out on a date, you know"

"This is not a date"

"Yeah, Yeah, this is _not_ a date, but others think that, two guys, at a five stars restaurant, same table oh and if you look closely they're wearing engagement rings, clearly not a date"

"That's not-" James paused as Riva had returned, with their dinner, as she laid it on the table. James wanted to say something to her, but she would not even look at him.

House then leaned over swiping one of James' fries.

"House! You got your own, we're at a restaurant!"

"It's better when it is stolen!" House responded eating the fry. "Try it"

"I'd rather eat my own. Thank you." Was James's very short reply.

* * *

The rest of the evening, they ate in silence, and when it was time to pay for the meal James wanted to give Riva a tip but she refused. The drive home was also in silence until they arrived at House' place anyway.

James took a deep breath finally speaking, "House, why did you do that?"

House did not meet James' eyes, "The way she smiled was weird and that shirt been too small, she wasn't your type anyway."

"Maybe, but she was sweet."

"Of cause she was _sweet_, you're the customer" House replied starting to undress.

James thought back at what had happened at the restaurant. _Why did she have to respond that way to find out I was married? Was it because it was to a man?_ House seemed to understand what was going through Wilsons head, and as the genius diagnostician he was, he answered. "It's cause you're married, some girls find that a turn off."

"I see..." James was now also undressing. "Tomorrow I'll go find Marianne and tell her this married thing's only a joke"_then she will probably go out on a date with me again, I hope._

"House?" James turned to face House.

"I'm going to bed." House limped into his bedroom and closed the door.

"O-kay…" _well I better go to sleep now too._James found the pillow and the blanket and lay on the couch._At least I know I won't wake in house's bed tomorrow_. Soon after he, felt himself relax and fall asleep.

* * *

To this chapter I'll like to thank two home site who help me with, was/were and the rules about laid (items) and lie (present) and lay (Yesterday) and lying (past progressive) and thatlayed ISN'T a word. :3, I know you English/American people are thinking what the F**k she can't spell, well 1) I'm dyslexic, so I can't help it and 2) English isn't my first language. But I think this really improve my English, hope you will think so to *bow*

Reason to the shave steal: I want to see an un-shaved Wilson

Please Review it makes me happy. And when I am happy it makes me want to right more. :D

I might get a problem Later on; I have ideas for next chapter and probably the next one after that. But if you have some ideas please tell me. ^^

I also think next Chapter or Next Chapter again will have some SLASH, but then again, they have to aloud the feelings they have for each other to come out. Also Marianne will be back, when I created her in Chapter 1 I thought she wouldn't come back, but see now she got back, and is a totally bitch now. Well you will understand in next chapter why she is a bitch. :D

Hope you will come back. And… Damn I talk too much…. So, I'll just leave now. See you in chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3: Dreams and Nightmares

Am I married to YOU!

**Title:** Am I married to YOU!

**Author:** Zarazabuza (me)

**Disclaimer**: All characters belong to Heel and Toe Films, Shore Z Productions and Bad Hat Harry Productions in association with Universal Media Studios.

**Beta**: Sagerune Yagami

**Reason: **To be honest it's over a dream I had were Wilson and House wake up in same bed (naked) after a wild night out drinking, only to find out they are now married, I woke up not long after they got to work and something more happened. Ill hope you will enjoy my story,

**Oh just one more thing (Colombo):** this chapter start with some SLASH so if you don't like boyxboy you decided to read the wrong fanfic… turn back and find something ells to read. Also because of summer break I don't have so much time. I know it sound weird, but I got places to go and food to eat.

**Note**: '_thinking'_

**Note**: "Speaking"

**Special for this chapter: **First part is a dream (SLASH)

* * *

Chapter 3: Dreams and Nightmares

It was hot, something was on his lips, no, House's lips was on his and he wasn't fighting back. But then again it was kind of sweet, tasted like alcohol… scotch. _'House must have been drinking'_. He then remembered just 5 minute ago he and House had been sitting and watching some soap opera in television, both drinking. But what happened after that to lead the kissing he couldn't remember, and it didn't matter right now, Houses lips on his and he liked it, no, loved it.

Now all of the sudden he found himself in Houses bedroom, _'what, when did we come here_?'

That thought was soon lost when Houses lips trailed down his back, he couldn't stop himself and before he knew it he was making soft whimpers. He heard House laugh sending hot air to his back, with only made him shiver more.

"House-"he found himself whispering his name.

"So impatient, are we now?"

He felt a hand come to the front of his pants, his shirt and tie already gone, _'where, or when did he take them off? Did it even matter now?_' he started pulling of his belt.

"Wilson?" House asked, but he didn't stop pulling down his zipper.

"Wilson?" house asked again. But he was now pulling down his pants and kissing his back.

"Hey Wilson?" he asked again.

"What!" he snapped back.

"Wilson!" house asked again thinking, _'didn't he hear me, before?'_

"It's time to wake up Honey!" House finally said.

_'Wake up? What?-_' Wilson didn't get much time to think before the bed and House disappeared into darkness and something hit his face_. Cold_ and _wet_. Water.

"What! House! What are you doing?" Wilson woke up with a shock.

"Finely you woke up. You were making funny noises and I was-"House stopped talking, and smirked "-oh, I see, _that's_why. Must have been a really nice dream you had there Jimmy."

"What?"

"I'll leave you to it…" with that said, House left for the kitchen. _'What did he mea-… oh… no, no, no! I got hard dreaming about…_' "House!"

"Yes, what is it?" House popped his head in while drinking some coffee, but Wilson had already ran to the bathroom.

_'I can't have... no, think on something else, cancer, cancer, cancer_…' There came a knock on the door. "No jerking off in the bathroom I use that room!" House said on the other side of the door.

"I am not!" His hard on went down as his mind moved to cancer and House' words from the other side of the door. "I'm just going to shave and fix my hair, like any normal morning"

James found the shaving cream and took the razor; he took the shaving cream on his cheek, and pleased the razor to the cheek and started to slowly shave, however the razor felt weird and after trying 3 times to shave and place new shaving cream on his cheek it finely hit him. He opened the door with half shaving cream on the right cheek. "House where is my razor?"

House walked out already dressed, making James to blink a few time, before remembering that the razor he was holding wasn't his own. "Where is my razor, House?"

"Huh, that's funny, what are you doing with my razor. Wilson?" House was smiling.

"Just give me my razor back, I don't want to be late" James lay House's razor at the sink and held out his left hand.

House just looked at the hand and then up at James face "why you think I have it? I don't usually shave."

"Fine! Okay! You win! I'll just buy a new one! "With that said he began to wash the shaving cream off his face, and started the blow-dryer.

* * *

'_Damn next thing I take and hide something, it'll have to be that evil, evil blow-dryer, still I did get one 'win'_ House thought to himself as he left Wilson at the bathroom, he then went to the kitchen. Wilson joined him at the kitchen dressed except for some few small stubbles on his normal clean shaven face. It almost made him look older.

"Ha, ha are you happy now? First I'm somehow married to you, now I come to work un-shaved, you might think this is funny but I like to make myself look good!" Wilson said grumpily as he sat down to eat.

"I'd like you to make me Macadamia Nut pancakes tomorrow." House said, ignoring Wilsons protest.

"What? Why?"

"Well clearly you are the woman in this marriage, so you make me food."

_'and you like to make me food anyway,'_ House thought.

_'It's easier to just agree so we can go to work,'_ "okay fine I'll make you Macadamia Nut pancakes tomorrow" _'too easy'_ Wilson thought with a smile.

"Yes! So let's go, I have some great news for Cuddy I just realized this morning."

"And what is that? No wait, I don't want to know"

On their way to work House popped a vicodin. _'Huh I been having so much fun lately I almost forgot my pain. Weird, it just been so fun been married to Wilson, it gives me this weird warm feeling…_' they arrived at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital in good time. As they arrived, they parted, Wilson went to his office, not knowing that a certain woman was out to get him, and House went to Cuddy's Office.

House Stormed Cuddy's office not caring she was on the phone, "I want free a week, no make it 2, it's my honeymoon, and give Cameron my clinic hours."

"What- House, no, can you wait a moment" she lay the phone down on her table. "No House, I can't give you a free 2 weeks, for a 'honeymoon' since you and Wilson aren't 'really' married, since it's not legal in this state for one, and second it's just something you do to have fun, now go do your job, I handed Chase a case just 3 minutes ago, get on it and leave me alone." she picked the phone again saying to the receiver, "I'm sorry, it was just a co-worker"

House left, and soon joined his team, "so what do we have today?" House asked his 'ducklings'

"19 year old Male, came in with some weird marks on his skin, took some test, looks like-" Chase began.

"-Lupus!" Cameron finished.

"Damn it Allison! It's NEVER Lupus!" House yelled.

"But there is tissue damage I took a test!" Cameron replied hotly.

"That occurs in other autoimmune diseases. Is there anything, I mean anything there that might tell me it's NOT Lupus!" House asked. While ruling out Lupus on the whiteboard.

"I took a few blood tests, the results came in, it's not lupus, but it looks weird" Foreman walked in with a few papers in hand.

"Give me that!" House took the papers from him. "Hmm, I see. Okay Chase I want you to look over his history, Cameron you take more test, and no, it's not Lupus! And Foreman you follow me"

"What? What am I supposed to do?" Foreman asked skeptically.

"We, are going to look at his house a little, might give us some clues" House was smirking as he popped another vicodin.

"In other word, breaking and entering"

"When you say it like that. Yes! Let's go" House left the room.¨

* * *

"Dr. Wilson, can I speak with you?" Marianne opened James office door and walk inside. James looked up and gave her a warm smile. "Of course, come in". She walked over to him. "I wanted to apologize for yesterday. And there is something I need to show you, so if you will please follow me."

"Okay" James got up and followed Marianne, going to the elevator and pressed down button. "Where are we going?"

"You will see when we get there."

They arrived not long after down at the moruge. Wilson was about to ask what when he felt something hit the back of his head and he stumbled over. "I'll teach you, I'm not to be made a joke of." she took him and dragged him, and stuffed him inside one of the boxes you put the dead body in and closed the door. "I'll get you out…later, maybe" with that said she left him to do her work.

* * *

After a while they had all arrived back at House's office. "So what you're saying is, he _may_ have what looks like a dog bite on his left leg." Foreman asked Cameron.

"His medical history is okay, haven't shown this symptoms before, but he is allergic to dogs and cats and other animals with fur." Chase was looking over the paper on the boy in question.

"And the neighbor has a dog" Foreman stated, "but if he has allergies to dogs, why does he go over to his neighbor?"

"Because, the neighbor apparently also has a daughter who probably have had the boy over some time." House typed Allergies on the whiteboard. "And he went over to her for the daily whatever you call it, kids do these days, and on his way got bitten by the dog, when he went home, someone called the ambulance, he lied about knowing what happened to him, cause probably none of the parents know about their arrangement. So now then, that's solved, go treat him for allergies." House left the room and bumped into a nurse on the way.

"Look where you're going." he took out a vicodin and dry-swallowed it.

"Dr. House. Just the person I was looking for." The nurse looked young with black hair, he remembered this was the new nurse he heard rumors about the one who set fire to her boss table.

"I don't have time right now; my husband and I have a lunch date" he smirked.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, no one has seen Dr. Wilson for 3 hours, we tried page him, but he doesn't answer, but I heard that nurse Dr. Wilson had a date with yesterday say something about him been a dead man… I'm new here I have no idea what this means exactly…"

It didn't take House long to find out what the nurse meant, and went downstairs to the moorage his leg hurt more than before, and he had just taken one vicodin, but the craving for one more was there in the back of his mind. "You! Nurse! Find that other nurse and keep her here! I need to talk to her!" he yelled at the black haired nurse.

"Yes, Dr. House!"

He arrived at the moruge and heard a loud sound from one of the locks. After some time he found the right one and opened it to find a shivering Wilson inside. He wanted to make a sarcastic remark but Wilson was blue and didn't look too good. So he just helped him out, both going upstairs.

They didn't talk as Wilson was hugging himself for warmth or for been so frightened. House felt his anger boil, _'no one hurts__my__Jimmy except for me… wait 'my Jimmy?_' Since when was he mine? He didn't have time to think it through as Wilson collapsed in the elevator.

"Wilson!"

* * *

When James woke up he was lying in a bed, he knew this bed, not a hospital bed, he remembered following Marianne down stairs and then he getting hit by something and waking up inside a moruge box, banging at the front hoping someone would hear him and as he was about to give up House had found him. _'House? That's right this is House's bed'_

"House?"

"I'm out here!" It was from the bathroom. He wanted to get up but his head hurt and he felt dizzy.

"What happened?"

"Well, you collapsed, I talked to Cuddy, they fired that nurse lady who did this to you and I took you home, and now I'm giving your razor back, It was fun that time, but not if you are just going to do that to me." House came out of the bathroom and limped into the bedroom.

"House… were you worried for me?" James asked

House looked scandalized as he replied, "What? No! I was not that worried, just figured it wouldn't be a good thing if you died on me Still haven't got my pancakes yet..."

Wilson smiled… "You where… Admit it."

House frowned deeply, sighing.

"Okay, maybe a little bit, only little, if you died who would give me lunch and my pancakes…"

House went over to the other side of the bed,

"Move over."

James moved over and house sat down at the bed and popped a vicodin and lay down. "Don't start cuddling with me, okay. I'm just borrowing you my other half."

James was already sleeping soundly.

"Don't do that to me again, Jimmy" House lend over and gave James a kiss before he went to sleep himself.

* * *

Okay that was chapter 3, Thanks for all your reviews, sorry for the long wait but I been having holidays, it also occurred to me that I forgot to write House taking his vicodin in the other chapter. It didn't occur to me before; I got prescribed Vicodin from my doctor myself. (For an operation in my mouth) if someone wants to know what it tastes like, it kind of tastes like tic tacs… which frightens me a little that a pills like that are so sweet. Oh well I ate the last Vicodin I got prescribed yesterday so no more House moment for me when I dry swallow them… (Yes, I _dry swallow _them, because it's fun!)

Also I'll try been fast with updates, but with holiday and all I might not have time.

:D

Also, about the Lupus/dog bite, I read that Lupus looked like dog bite so if it look like dog bite maybe the same way around. Next Chapter I'll try make a longer case. But there will also be fun… :D he, he se you next time.

Aquarius Seth, thanks for finding errors. :3


	4. Chapter 4: My bored work day and plans

**Because of school chapters might be shorter but I'll try to upload faster.**

**Disclaimer**: All characters belong to Heel and Toe Films, Shore Z Productions and Bad Hat Harry Productions in association with Universal Media Studios, I only borrow them for a short while.

* * *

**Chapter 4 – ****My bored work day and plans are made**

The next morning wasn't much fun for Wilson; House had insisted he stay home because of the other day. It was only 11 a.m. and Wilson was lying in House's bed, bored stiff, thank goodness he was only taking one day. As he lie there he refused to even think about the dream yesterday, also the weird, warm feeling he was getting now just from being in House's bed. So instead of trying not to think he decided to get up. He started towards the kitchen, stopping just long enough to remember his phone, he noticed someone had called and left a voicemail. He clicks to hear the voicemail while walking into the kitchen to make something to eat.

"Hi _Honey_" Wilson frowns, _'Of course, leave it to House to destroy my day from the get go.'_

"Ha if I know you, you're frowning right now!" _'Damn! How does he know that?'_

"Well I just called to know if you'd seen my PSP? I think I left it at home, I'm bored and Cuddy wants to throw me into the clinic." _'Hiding from Cuddy again'_ Wilson signs _'His PSP?'._

"So I just want to-"House's voice is dyeing down, a sound of a door opening and Cuddy's voice can be heard in the background "**House!** Why are you hiding in Wilson's office? There is this interesting case at the clinic in need of your assistance**… NOW**!"some rushing sound and Houses' voice again "Damn, gotta go, see you when I get home… _honey_" then a click and the message was finish. '_Damn, how long will he call me that?'_

After a good quiet meal, he walks around again in a boring bliss. He went to the couch, sat down and started the TV. But only after 30 minutes of channels serving, he decides even that is boring. After a while in the now to quiet place he remembered House talking about leaving his game-thing what was it: PSP. He then went on a PSP hunt.

After about 10 to 15 minutes, he found it charging in the living room, he un-plugged it, made himself comfortable on the couch and started the little gizmo. The light came on and some text was showing on the small screen "**Update: Now or later**_?" 'Well what harm can it do if I update it'_ after pressing the "**Now**" button the text swift to "**Don't shut down the system, will restart after updating, time left 1:34 minute**" 'That wasn't so hard, so why do I have this bad feeling in my gut right now?' The small PSP made a "bib" sound telling him it was finished updating, and to James' horror new text showed itself on the small screen "**Saved date deleted"** "Oh no! House is going to kill me!" Wilson stated with horror in his eyes as he looked at the text.

* * *

House was, no is, bored, not only had he had three girls who didn't know about safe sex, talking on and on about nausea, 2 overprotective mothers whose children only had a normal cold, but was now listing to a guy rambling about having pain all over, each time House asked if he hurt there the man automatically answered yes, he defiantly only came here for drugs, so he gave him some tic tacs and sent him on his way. The door opened to show in yet a new nut case.

"Hello, so what is wrong with you-"House was standing with his back to the door, at this time he really didn't care who or what came into the door he just wanted out: Now! So lucky for him it was Lisa Cuddy who entered.

"House, I need to ask you something" Cuddy said. By now he really didn't care what she wanted "Well Cuddy, what's wrong with you, want me to feel you breas-"

"_House!_ "She shouted after some short time she continued "If you do this for me I'll take some of you clinic duties; let's say 4 weeks." he smirked and added "five!"

"Fine five, but then you have to do this: tomorrow a donor will arrive, he has offered a lot of money for the hospital, which we could use after the Vogler incident, but.." "Somehow I knew there were a "but" in there"

"But he is, well… gay and he only wants to give the money if we convince him that we have same rights to same-sex relationships as a normal relationship. I thought of you and Wilson's supposed "marriage" and he'll only be here one day, so.."

"7 weeks and I'll do it"

"Okay, but only because we need the money, also try not to embarrassing Dr. Wilson too much".

House made a motion to the door and was about to leave. But Cuddy stopped him, "Where are you going?"

House didn't turn to look at her as he answered "Well it's 5 o'clock and I don't have a case, but I do have a sick "husband" at home so I'm leaving"

Cuddy frowned, "No you don't, and it's only 3o'clock so you stay working at the clinic, beside James is a big boy he can handle himself. It's not like he is going to break you favorite toy."

With that she left House to take on his next clinic patient, which happened to be an 18 year old male who had walked into the clinic looking quite weary and pale.

"So what wrong with you?" House asked still angry that Cuddy had made him stay put at the clinic while the "ducklings" were doing who knows what?

"Well Doc, how long does a Viagra pill takes to wear off?" the boy asked looking down to the jacket he was using to hide his erection.

"It depends, what did you take?"

"I took five… yesterday" he finely admitted '_Great stuck with stupid children, lucky me.'_

* * *

While House was stuck on clinic duties the "ducklings" were having a lively conversation in the diagnostician room.

"So you think they do it?" Chase asked around the table, the conversation was about the newly wed couple, also know as Gregory House and James Wilson.

"Of course not, it's just some sick joke House is pulling, you know that!" Foreman gave Chase a grim stare.

"I for one know they do not do it, House is not gay and that also counts for Wilson, he's been married three times." Cameron knew for a fact that House was into woman, he even said so himself to her, that he hired her for her looks, but she didn't want them to know that.

"Well Wilson might have been married three times, but he's also been divorced three times." Chase cut into Cameron's flaw.

"Well they are just friends, Wilson is just staying there until he can get settled in, you know that." Cameron spoke back; he knew she liked House, hell Foreman knew too, so why were they doing this? Too make her feel bad?

"Well I can't see them doing, you know, it" Foreman spoke up, he was sitting at the end of the table drinking a good portion of coffee "Beside if they did, its there business, not mine"

"They don't!" Cameron said as she got up from the chair "and I'll prove it!"

"How?" Asked Chase; he was doing some crosswords in the newspaper.

"Well I'll ask House out on a date again" Cameron was moving toward the computer.

"That won't work" Chase told her, "and what are you going to do?"

Foreman knew that House would probably say no, hell he will say no to another date with Cameron, because she was just trying to manipulate him into being something he was not, and he hated that, but he kept to his word and didn't want anything to do with this conversations. He felt like he was watching over some 6-year olds having some kind of competition.

"I'm going to do some paper work, we don't have a case, and I don't want to sit here doing nothing" She spoke as she started the computer.

"I don't mean that, what are you going to do with House?" Chase asked again.

"That is none of your business, but I am sure I can probe enough to prove that House isn't gay"

"Want to bet? I'll bet 50 that you can't!" Chase told her, "Fine but when I do, and I will, I don't want your money, I want you to do as I say for lets say… a week" Cameron turned her eyes from the computer to look at Chase.

"Deal" he told her

"I'll bet 100 that you can't" Foreman spoke up, making both Cameron and Chase turn to him. "What? Its easy money"

"Fine then you both do as I say" Cameron told them and they both went back to work or whatever they could call what they were doing.

"Hey, I need help, it's a bird, two words, starts with a S, got S-o- for the first word and Re-s—nk for the last, what's that?" Chase asked.

"Try Spotted Redshank" it came from Foreman.

"That's what it was, how did you know that bird?" Chase asked after having written "Spotted Redshank" in his crossword. "Had a girlfriend who loved birds"

And then the quiet came back, except for Cameron's typing at the computer, Chase scratching out answers to the crossword and Foreman's drinking coffee while reading the rest of the newspaper. They pretty much stayed that way till it was time to go home and left work with little more done than when they had come in. But one persons still had something on her mind, that was Cameron, she was determined to prove them all wrong. She knew this marriage thing between House and Wilson would soon fall apart, specially since it was so clearly a joke. She just had to come up with some plan to get him out on a date.

* * *

When House finally arrived home at his apartment 221B he opened the door, immediately the smell of food hit him. "You cooked?" he asked as he took his helmet and jacket off. He left his cane at the couch and popped a vicodin on his way to the kitchen.

"I did, its almost finished too, I'm good now, ready to go to work tomorrow"

'_Yes work, do I tell him about the donor? Nah, it will be more fun if I don't'_ He thought to himself "Did you find my PSP?"

"N-No" Wilson spoke fast, too fast.

"You did, didn't you" House joked heading towards Wilson, he was an awful liar and he knew it.

"N-no I-I didn't, w-why don't we e-eat" Wilson refused to look at him. "Okay, I found it, but I didn't do it on purpose."

"Do what?" _'Burn it? Break it? What?'_

Wilson turned and looked at House with a trace of sadness in his eyes "It asked to be updated, so I did and it… deleted your saved data, sorry"

House stood still looking at Wilson for a moment before bursting out laughing "Thats all? Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy, I have a backup at my computer." He kept on laughing while he took his food and limped to the couch.

The rest of the night they watched one of House's soaps, talked, laughed, neither of them thinking about the tension in the air. House kept the whole "gay donor" thing a secret and Wilson didn't talk, or think, about the dream he had had about House just two days ago.

As it got time to go to bed a memory came back that to House: that he had kissed Wilson the night before, and with that House was now awake listening to Wilson's' soft snoring in the living room.

* * *

Sorry about the chapter taking time. :P but here it came, the chapter is just House having a work day and building up for next chapter :D hope you will keep reading and give wonderful comments, cause I need them.

The fic was finished over 3 am cause I couldn't sleep :P so there might be errors. Please help me find them.

The psp incident, happened to my BF's psp, his little brother wanted to try it, now he have back-up, and so do I. :P

Also look up a Spotted Redshank it _is_ a bird. It looks kind of funny.

**I still want to know ideas for where this is going, so far I'm having some few my own, like - the gay donor next chapter and the idea of Wilson's brother (Not Danny) the other one coming by, but I'm not sure the 3. one we never heard his name, I'm sure, or what he do, but he is the older brother of Jimmy, right? (thats my question I wanna have help too)**


	5. Chapter 5: Morning 'mydear'

**Because of school chapters might be shorter but I'll try to upload faster.**

**Disclaimer**: All characters belong to Heel and Toe Films, Shore Z Productions and Bad Hat Harry Productions in association with Universal Media Studios, I only borrow them for a short while.

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Morning **_**'My Dear'**_

The next morning James woke up happy, not only did he get to return to work after having spent a rather boring, yet dangerous, day at House's apartment, but things seemed to fall back into place. After finding out that House had had a backup of the file he deleted on the older man's PSP, he felt his mood had lighted considerably. His razor was back in its place, finally allowing him to get rid of the two day stubble. After a good morning shower he was able to leisurely blow dry his hair and dress. As he left the bathroom he realized one thing was a little off, House had gotten up around the same time James had and as he walked into the kitchen there the diagnostician sat. It only got weirder, Wilson noticed first off that House was already dressed, second he had shaved (not clean but definitely closer to a 5 o'clock shadow than anything else), and the last but most unusual, he was wearing a tie. James stared for a second, the tie was green with blue stripes, _wait, thats mine._

"House, why are you wearing one of my ties this morning?" James asked pointing at foreign piece of material around his best-friends neck. House took another bite of his breakfast not looking up at James before he answered, "Will you believe me if I say, I did it to look good?"

"No, I wouldn't, so why?" James walked over to the sink and saw to the horror that the dishes from yesterday were still in the sink. "It was your turn, you told me you would do the dishes _this _time." Former tie question forgotten.

"Huh? Must have forgotten, but today it's your day, so it's no longer my problem." House finely looked up, James stood with his hands planted solidly on his hips. "Okay , fine."

James began cleaning up the mess House had decided to leave for him, and then a more urgent question popped into his mind. "House when can we take off these rings? This joke you've got going has to be over now." The slight twinge in his stomach the minute the the words left his lips made him wish he could take it back. As he looked up into House's eyes he saw something there he hadn't ever seen before, it almost looked like hurt, and as soon as he saw it it was gone. _'What was that,'_ James thought to himself.

"We can't yet; I'm pulling the big stunt today, so later," House told him, daring him to drop the subject.

"I know you think its all fun and games House but I've got a reputation and I don't really want to be knocked out and left in a morgue again, so can we please stop this charade?" He knew he was pleading but he had to let House know it wasn't fun anymore, no matter how nice the thought of being married to him was, _'wait what? Did I just find it nice…to be married… to House?'_

"Okay fine, want the truth, cause I'm only going to tell you this once! Cuddy asked me, well you too, to meet a donor today-" House started but Wilson made a 'O' face at the word "donor" and spoke up.

"_You're _meeting a donor? Doing it on your own free will?" James was lost for words '_What has the world gone to? Did I wake up on the wrong side of things this morning?'_

"It's not like that, let me finish. Cuddy was talking with him and he wants to meet up with a married couple, one where both are also head of departments-"

"Why us? There are others who are married for real and I wouldn't really call us a 'married couple' its just some joke after all, a night gone wrong."

"Let me finish! Damn where was I, yes the married thing, it has to be two department heads, married, working together, and that can only be you and me."

Well, House was right about the fact that no one else at PPTH was a married couple working at the same place. But, then something else was bothering him, did the donor know that the so called "couple" he was to meet was a…well James didn't like to think about it that much but he knew that others would think this way, that they were a gay couple.

"Does he-" he started, but how was he going to ask House, 'Does the donor know you are married to a man, who is also your best friend (maybe only friend), the one who prescribes those pills you take like candy, whose had three failed marriages (to women) before marrying you?' It was too much to even think about so James just went silent and lucky for him House pretty much knew what he was going to ask.

"I don't know, Cuddy might have told him, but damn it will be fun to watch if not!"

Of course it's all fun and games for House, never taking anything seriously. But then again that's what makes him attractive '_Oh no, I'm doing it again, finding House attractive, ever since that damn dream I haven't been able to have a normal thought about House without it being something sexual, maybe I need to speak to someone?'_

"You okay there Wilson? The donor won't come before noon so we will have lunch with him, and that's all."

Well, at least he could have some time before the donor came to make some stories up. What if the donor started asking weird questions like, how their marriage was, how they fell in love, and worst off all who was the girl in the relationship. _'Wait, he would never ask that, would he?' _He would just have to prepare himself for whatever might come.

* * *

The drive to the hospital went smoothly, James taking his own car because House said he wouldn't be arriving before 11 and that he'd be taking the bike. James hated House on that bike, feared he might get in an accident and damaging his already bad leg or worse dying. '_And then leave me all alone. Dammit, I'm doing it again, House is fine, he rides that bike all the time and he will be just fine today.'_

Arriving at PPTH and walking to Oncology a lot of nurses and some doctors offered their congratulations on his return. There were even quite a few women who were apologizing for their bad behavior when they had first heard about the so called marriage, expressing how happy they were to know it was just some joke, and of course how glad they were to have their head of Oncology back in good health. Some still asked why he was wearing the ring and he hoped they would believe his lie of just forgetting to take it off, or about how it was now stuck and he would have to try and get it off later with soap and water. He knew it would be too difficult to tell the truth that he was actually getting fond of the idea of being married to House and that they would be meeting up with a donor at noon as a "couple."

He decided to do some rounds and check up on some of his patients before lunch time. He ended up in Miss Charlotte's room, she was a fighter, 42 years old and had breast cancer, so far the treatment was going well and she was starting to gain weight again.

"You back so soon? Heard from one of the girls you got quite the beating two days ago? Are you okay?" she asked with concern in her voice, which was all wrong, she was here at the hospital with cancer and she was asking if he was okay.

"I'm fine" he told her, using one of Houses' famous lines whenever he asked or someone else asked if he was okay. "It wasn't too bad, a really good friend of mine helped me."

"So does your wife know about this 'good friend' of yours Doctor Wilson?" She was looking at his ring, with a smile on her lips, she had heard rumors around the nurses that her doctor had gone and gotten married.

"Well, um," how was he going to tell her, what would she do if she knew he was married to a man, a grumpy self-destruction yet sexy man '_sexy? What?'_

"I take it that she doesn't know, that's not a good way to start a marriage doctor," now she was lecturing him, what could he do?

"Um, no its not like that, she knows my friend, she was the one who, um, told my friend to look after me while she was gone on her business trip." Damn he just lied to a patient because he was too afraid to tell her he's married to a man, '_why didn't I just tell her it's a fake ring or something like that?'_

"Business trip, just after you got married?" She could hear it was a lousy lie but she played along, he was still a great doctor no matter how bad he was at keeping his wife.

"Yes, well it was planned beforehand. I'm sorry, I have to go, my pagers gone off," he lied again, really badly too considering his pager hadn't even many any noise, how was House so god at this?

"Okay then, see you later and congratulations on your marriage," she played along again, knowing full well he had just lied to her.

As he left her room and went for his office he couldn't forget her last words 'and congratulation on your marriage' not one person had said congratulation on finding out he was married to House, especially now since they knew it was a scam, purely a joke. Luckily nobody knew about how they had woken up the morning they found out they were married and even more so that James was starting to think he might have feelings for his best friend turned husband. Damn he was so dead.

* * *

Noon came faster than expected and James found himself in the cafeteria with a House dressed just as he was this morning, tie and all. According to Cuddy the donor was running late but was on his way, so there was nothing to do but sit.

James turned and looked at House, "Why are you still wearing that tie?"

"Like I told you his morning 'to look good.'" House smirked.

"Everybody lies," James told him, smiling at the words House so often recited.

Not long after a man walked over to House and James. The man extended his hand to introduce himself, surprisingly enough House took it and James happily repeated the greeting. The man went by the name Simone Benjamin, he was the owner of a small yet money rich firm and was interested in giving a donation to the hospital.

However not long into the lunch James got one of those weird questions he was worried about, but it wasn't what he thought it would be.

"So, I heard you just got married. Is it hard to be taken seriously as a gay couple? I know when me and my boyfriend finely came out my own father and mother wouldn't talk to me, so how is you family taking it?"

That made James look up, the donor was gay himself. Now it made sense why House wanted to talk to the him, or almost made sense, this is what he considered 'fun' in that weird twisted head of his friends'. Yep, watching James squirm under the pressure of having to answer the questions of the gay donor was definitely House's idea of fun.

"Excuse me, I _need_ too talk to my '_husband_'!" With that said he almost dragged House to the mens room, making sure no one was there he locked the door.

"You got me here to talk to a GAY donor who thinks we're a GAY couple because of WHAT? FUN?" James was red in his face from both embarrassment and anger.

"No Cuddy is giving me free clinic duties for playing the good gay couple," House calmly replied, leaning up against the wall, taking out two vicodin and dry-swallowing them.

"Oh that makes this situation so much better doesn't it? It for free clinic duties, here I thought it was for the Hospital," he was angry, but he didn't know why. It wasn't that House had lied to him, he was used to that, so what was it?

"I didn't decide on meeting the donor just to make fun of you; actually I'm not sure why I decided to meet the donor, I guess I just wanted to meet a real gay person, I don't know." With that House leant heavily against the wall and reached down to his leg, his hand poised to massage his destroyed muscle. Upon seeing this the argument that Wilson was so ready to have was replaced with the all too familiar question, "How is the leg?"

James slowly stepped towards House.

"Its fine." But James could see it wasn't so he gently pushed the older doctors hand aside and started to massage the thigh for him.

House looked to Wilson, shocked at this unexpected physical contact, "What are-?"

"I'm trying to help, if you won't tell me whats wrong with you then at lest let me help you this way." James was massaging gently up and down the leg, House stilled his hand and stared, blues meeting brown and that was it, something snapped or clicked and the two doctors founds themselves meeting in an awkward kiss.

James could feel Houses' stubble again his skin, even though he shaved that morning it was there, weird and rough, but a also a warm feeling. He didn't know how long it had been when a male voice behind James made a coughing sound. He turned and looked into the eyes of the donor Simon Benjamin with the key to the men's room in one hand and a smile on his face. He promptly told them he had seen enough to make a decision whether to give money to the hospital or not and would be on his way.

"I guess I will get my free Clinic duties after all," House spoke up hands around James' back.

"I-I guess, you do," James' voice was raspy and almost a whisper, his face becoming bright red at the realization of just having made out with his best friend, his best friend who he was married to, his 'husband' and he enjoyed it.

"Well, what do you say we resume this at my place, or is it ours now?" House was smirking, no it looked more like an actual smile. James hadn't seen that in a long time.

"O-okay." Damn he felt like a school-girl who just got her first kiss from her long time crush.

As he watched House limp out of the men's room back to the world outside, he thought how much had changed in just a day and how happy it made him. This was turning into the one of the best days of his life.

* * *

This whole chapter was from Wilson's point of view. :P hope you enjoy it, as much I enjoy writing it. Hope you will give a comment, also I'm hoping for some SLASH next time :O! But what I like about SLASH stories is when they are trying to hide it behind other back so there will be more. :P I know House probably want to go spring in telling all his sleeping with Wilson but I'll have him somehow keep a low profile.

Also of late I been having more House/Wilson dreams:

Were they were samurais in EDO period in Japan (because I was watching peacemaker witch is a samurai series from that time and somehow they got mixed) they had there memories and all they just got stuck there like a time warp thing.

Where somehow they turn into 5 year old kids also with memories but also had a child personality (well House been 5 already nothing chanced much) and it was in season 6 while Cuddy still were with Lucas and Sam couldn't take having to baby sit a young James so she left. And then they had to look out for them. And they were very clingy to each other. :p which was cute and all.

And one where Wilson get in a car accident and wake up been in House's body and House somehow have gotten into Wilsons body and in the beginning only Cuddy believe them, after some proof. And then the ducklings believe after worth. It was around season 3 cause Tritter was there been all evil and stuff. And they now HAD to work together to find a way to get back in there own bodies, and Wilson could feel how it was having pain and been addicted.

And the dream was so cool like this one I was thinking of making one of them after I finished this one, so I'll ask what one you want and you can include it you review. The one getting most will I make, but I might write all 3. :P It will just be what will come first. :D

Well se you next time

* * *

note:  Thanks Extraho for finding errors I bow for you greatness :3 22/8/10


	6. Chapter 6: The First Time Always Hurts

**Because of school chapters might be shorter but I'll try to upload faster.**

**Disclaimer**: All characters belong to Heel and Toe Films, Shore Z Productions and Bad Hat Harry Productions in association with Universal Media Studios, I only borrow them for a short while

I'm Danish so I'm not sure my English grammars are perfect, cause of my Danish grammars.

**SLASH CHAPTER**

* * *

**The First Time Always Hurt The Most**

At arriving back at the apartment, House crushed Wilson up against the door, attacking his lips, the feeling of raw stubble against his smooth skin sent shivers through his body. This was so new, he'd never had this feeling with any of his wives, was it because it was a man or because it was House?

House traveled down his neck, biting and kissing it. It was an odd feeling, earlier today if someone had told James that he would be making out with his best friend _–best man _friend_- _he would have shook his head laughing and called them crazy. But now, here he was standing at the door with House kissing his neck and he didn't really care what others might think of him. He felt the shiver again and moaned.

"Oh can't wait?" House laughed sending hot air across Wilson's neck.

"Shut up," Wilson tried saying back, but it sounded like '_su'm ump'_ and that only made House laugh more.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this, Jimmy," House was brushing himself against the younger man getting small moans in response.

"How long?" James asked with a smile.

"Since your second ex-wife," House was biting James's bottom lip making the younger man gasp, it was the moment House had been waiting for and James felt the older man's tongue in his mouth tasting and exploring.

James stopped himself fast though, the whole kissing his best friend was nice and all, but what about his leg. He had no idea how long they'd been standing there, House pressing him into the door, devouring his mouth, but the thought of House being in pain because of him hit him like a brick. He pushed House gently off.

"What now?" House was still standing close to Wilson, "Getting cold feet?"

"Wha- No!" He hesitated, "But your leg?"

"Way to break the mood there Jimbo," House started pulling back, took his cane, which had fallen during the "attack". Wilson stopped him.

"No, I… bed?" He was blushing and almost stuttering. _'Damn who am I? Have I suddenly turned back into a shy teenager again or what!'_

House just lifted his eyebrow and started laughing.

"What?" Wilson wanted to sound annoyed but it only came out as unsure.

"You just sound so much like a kid," He was still laughing.

"Well, excuse me but I haven't tried this before," James was now pouting and that only made House laugh more.

"That explains why your wives left you then," House tried to keep his laughter down and completely failed.

"What are you talking about now House?"

"Well, if I had been married to you, which I am now, and never got any, I'd get mad and leave you to!" House smiled, a real smile not just a smirk but a _smile_. James was mesmerized by that smile, wanting nothing else but to see it everyday.

Finally hearing what House had said he shook his head clear, "What! I mean I- we- you know what I mean," James stammered.

"I don't know, you just told me you never had sex with your wives or girlfriends," House had that glint in his eyes. _'His beautiful blue eyes'_

"No we had… sex, it's not that, House! I mean…with a man." Just then James felt House push him down, he fell, but hit the bed. "When? What?"

"You were so focused on your 'nonexistent' sex life, that you didn't even notice we were moving," House spoke from somewhere in his bedroom. Looking around James saw House disappear into the bathroom, sounds of drawers opening and deliberate searching followed.

"Need any help?" James was ready to get up, but House returned holding a bottle of lube and a pack of condoms.

"I knew I had these somewhere," House threw the stuff at Wilson, limped over to his nightstand, picked up a bottle, dumped two vicodin out and dry swallowed them.

"Let's get started!"

* * *

Wilson felt weird, it hurt yet it was also a warm, almost pleasant feeling. He was shivering, but not from being butt naked on Houses' bed, or from the fact that House was almost as naked as he was. No, it was the feeling of a finger, moving around inside of him, in and out. Regardless of how unusual it felt he realized he wanted this. House pulled out long enough to apply more lube and soon two fingers returned to slowly stretch him. Wilson was quietly whimpering and a small part of him wanted it all to stop but then House hit something inside of him which sent shivers through his body. He began to moan as House hit his prostate over and over again.

He felt the fingers disappear and gave a disappointed sound which made House chuckle again. He hated this, whatever it was, it made him sound like a kid and he hated it. Suddenly he was getting this déjà vu feeling.

It hit him like a wave, memories of what happened the night that he and House had got so wasted they had ended up getting married.

* * *

"_Jimmy don't you think you've had too much?" House asked. Today had been the worst day ever, three of his patients had died, of course all of the family members had thanked him for what he'd done for them, but deep inside he hoped that just one of them would hit him. He felt like a messenger of death and here they were thanking him. Julies' lawyer had called and she wanted more money. The apartment he had been looking at, so as to move out of Houses', had been bought by someone else, he had been in a bidding war and had gotten an emergency page and while he was busy it had been snatched right out from under him. So that was why he was drinking with House now, planning on getting thoroughly wasted so as to forget this day had ever happened._

"_Nawt! I can have more, I sup- supo- supore- I can drink more," He took another sip of the whiskey._

"_I'm taking you home Jimmy, before you do something you'll regret, like the time you and I first meet," Wilson remembered that, it was a long time ago, back when his first wife, Sam, had told him she wanted a divorce._

"_Won't break an ant- antiq- won't break an old mirror, learned that from the first time," James giggled._

"_Now, I know you are drunk, you are giggling like a school girl," House smirked. 'God his lips are all sparkling, wonder what its like to kiss them,' no stop that thought James, he's your friend, your best friend, only friend since everyone else seems to leave you. While Wilson was battling with himself House took a sip of his own whisky._

"_I want to be like you," Wilson giggled into his drink._

"_What? You want to be a cripple?" House was beginning to feel numb himself, which meant he was starting to get a little drunk, of course no where near like his younger colleague._

"_No the, 'I-don't-care-about-you' thing."_

"_No you wouldn't, you're 'Saint' Jimmy, Boy Wonder you're-"_

"_But I don't want to be!" Wilson slammed his glass down startling House. "Today three people died and the families thanked me for it, thanked me for God's sake for their loved ones dying. They're sup-suppo. Damn they have to cry or something, but not thank me."_

"_Thats your gift, you make people thank you when they die and I make people hate me," House looked up at his drunken younger friend._

"_I want to do something different, to make me less of a saint," Wilson then took hold of House's arm, paid for the drink and was dragging House with him._

"_What are we doing now? Jimmy? You're drunk lets just go ho-"House was silenced by a pair of lips crushing against his own, it took a few seconds to realize that they were indeed the lips of his friend before they were pulling away._

"_We are getting married!" Wilson giggled again._

* * *

Back then he was drunk, now he was sober and suddenly having _sex_ with his best friend or was he his husband. Wilson was moaning House's name over and over as he was slamming into him, with an unbelievable force considering his bad leg.

"Greg I'm ahaaaa," he felt a rough hand firmly grip his erection and stroke him hard and quick. It only took him seconds to climax all over himself and House. Not long after House did the same spattering into the rubber around his dick inside Wilson.

After some panting he pulled out and lay next to Wilson. "Well, now this time we will definitely remember it," House said breathing in and out deeply.

"Yeah," Wilson feeling the haze of climax fading into sated sleepiness. But House wouldn't let him fall asleep yet.

"Did you know that the female black widow kills and eats the male after they've mated," House stated looking at Wilson, giving him a smile.

"Do you honestly think talking about my ex-wives post-sex is a good thing?" Wilson smiled back.

"Yes, because you like it when I talk bad about them."

"Yeah, I guess I do," Wilson smirked, moving closer to House and dragging an arm around him.

"What are you doing?" House looked down at Wilson who was snuggling up him.

"Cuddling." Wilson gave a brief smile.

"You are such a girl!" With that House threw the blank over them and soon both fell asleep in each others arms.

Wilson, for the first time, in a long time, felt honest joy.

* * *

So there it was. My first SLASH part! I think it went okay! Since I probably don't know all the dirty words you use in slash part I tried my best. :P I still hope it worth you while and the chapter was a little shorter that the rest of the chapters I made so fare, mostly because this is only a slash part. Next we will have some fluff-ness… I think, and I started to think where I want to go with this story. I remember saying that Wilson want to keep it secret so the story will probably about House want to tell them Wilson want to hide it and it will end with him finally telling it to the world that he is now in a REAL RELATIONSHP with House :P.

I happened to have some ideas to a new story too, (witch have to be a new story cause it cant take place in this one) Where House drag Wilson with him to a German conference (In Germany of course) where and old "friend" (rival) of Houses are giving a speak. Han this friend (Rival) is a homophobic so House drag Wilson with him to piss off this guy. Before the trip they are just Friends but somehow under the trip things start heating up. The story will of course be a SLASH. And I hope I'll be better at that time. Also the 3 dream thing is still running nr 1 have gotten 0 witch I'm happy about cause after some thought I know NOTHING about EDO period.

So here is dream 2 and 3 witch is still in the competition. Also the story above I told about before I think ill start on it right after this one. :P I don't know. :

**2. Where somehow they turn into 5 year old kids also with memories but also had a child personality (well House been 5 already nothing chanced much) and it was in season 6 while Cuddy still were with Lucas and Sam couldn't take having to baby sit a young James so she left. And then they had to look out for them. And they were very clingy to each other. :p witch was cute and all.**

**3. And one where Wilson get in a car accident and wake up been in House's body and House somehow have gotten into Wilsons body and in the beginning only Cuddy believe them (after some proof). And then the ducklings believe later. It was around season 3 cause Tritter was there been all evil and stuff. And they now HAD to work together to find a way to get back in there own bodies, and Wilson could feel how it was having pain and been addicted.**

Nr 2 has 1 vote

And nr 3 has 3.

So I guess I'll have to re watch Tritter act to remember how evil he was... . Hope there will be Hilson in Season 7. That start around my 20 b-day :D Yay for me!


	7. Chapter 7: Another day another pain

**Because of school chapters might be shorter but I'll try to upload faster.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Heel and Toe Films, Shore Z Productions and Bad Hat Harry Productions in association with Universal Media Studios, I only borrow them for a short while.**

**I'm Danish so I'm not sure my English grammars are perfect, cause of my Danish grammars.**

* * *

**Another day another pain**

Waking up in the arms of another was a nice warm feeling. Wilson remembered back when his marriages had just started with his wives and they couldn't get enough of each other, they would always cuddle in bed even if they hadn't had sex the night before. But this time it wasn't Julie, Bonnie, Sam or some other girlfriend, this was _House_. Who currently happen to be drooling all over his arm, yet Wilson couldn't stop smiling.

"What are you smiling for?" House asked with his eyes still closed.

"No particular reason, just thought of how beautiful you are."

"Oh god! Girl already," House said as he let go of James, to take his morning vicodin.

"So?" Wilson said while he saw House pop two pills.

"So?" House asked back.

"What do we do now?" Wilson asked, more to himself than the older one who was looking at him with emotions he never could have believed he'd see staring back at him, kind of lustful, but sweet.

"What do you mean?" House stood up from the bed took his cane and limped off to the bathroom. "If you don't hurry up you'll be late again _honey_." House grinned.

James looked at the clock, is read 7:00 a.m., he should have plenty of time; his first meeting was scheduled for eight o'clock. He'd still need time enough to get dressed, blow-dry his hair, shave and make breakfast (_for him and House_) so he rushed out of bed.

"I cannot be late again! What would Cuddy think!" He caught himself saying while he looked for something he could wear that was not used or wrinkled.

"She will be jealous, you're sleeping with her dream guy!" House laugh.

"Not funny House," James snapped while pulling out some new boxers (House's black silk ones, Wilson had bought them long ago as a joke, that was when House was still with Stacy and he with Bonnie).

"Hey those are mine!" House stormed out poking the black silk boxer on his way past.

"I know," James smiled.

"Oh! You little! You can't get enough of me?" House smirked and kissed James cheek.

"Nope! I can't," James giggled capturing House's lips with his own, playing around with there tongues, tasting each other like never before.

* * *

James had no idea how long they stood there but time passed and soon he had less time than beforehand, eventually he had to skip breakfast, all to House's disappointment.

He got to work right on schedule, meeting with little distress, and all before Cuddy got hold of him. House had said he would come later, which meant probably around lunch.

After the meeting he escaped to the clinic, hiding from Cuddy like a little kid, _'Why am I hiding down here? I have no reason to.'_

Trying to figure out why he need to get away, he thought about how strange it was to actually be _with_ House, strange, but nice. But he was painfully aware of how afraid he was of what others would say. He was hoping House would not make an excessive number out of it. _'Knowing House, he will.'_

It dawned on him that he had not really even discussed with House his thoughts on "coming out". Picking up the phone in an exam room he called home, _'Home, when did I start thinking of it as home?_ '

"You have dialed the wrong number, so hang-up." _'House's machine message,_' James thought before he presented a message.

"Hello House..errr Greg? It's James, anyhow, can you meet me when you get here?" He hoped he was still there, he ought not be because he _should_ be on his way to work.

After he left his message, hanging up, a mother with her daughter entered the the room.

"Hello," he said and gave the mother his hand.

"Hello," she took it and gave him a smile, while her daughter sat at the table. The daughter, young and fresh, around nineteen, black short hair and deep blue crystal eyes. She gave him a smile, but she didn't look very happy.

"What seems to be the problem?" James asked the girl, but she bit her lower lip just as her mother spoke.

"She is complaining about pain in her leg," she sounded strict and stared at James, proceeding to explain that her daughter had been complaining of leg pain since she was quite small. James could hear the disbelief in the mothers voice regarding the daughter's pain.

"Mom, let me explain," daughter cried and the mother stopped.

"I often have pain in my left leg, a couple times I couldn't walk and I've even fainted once. The pain makes it incredibly hard to think and I find I am taking pills everyday and still can't get it under control."

The word "pill" sent shiver through James, she was young and already popping pills. He hoped that this girl didn't have a pain med problem like his House, '_His House. What?'_

"How is the pain? Can you describe it? Have other doctors looked at it?" He asked.

"Uumm … the pain is more like it's asleep and won't wake up, sometimes it feels like burning, other doctors have looked at it, but they said they don't know what it is, so…" she stopped. It was then House decided to open the door and entered, a giant smile on his lips saying, '_I got some last night_'.

"Honey, I got your lovely message, just as I was leaving, you are just the cutes boyfr-" House limped over and was so close to putting his hand on James's ass.

"House!" with that said James grabbed House's arm and pulled him out, stopping him mid-sentence, leaving the mother and daughter in the room.

"House, can we please keep a bit of a low profile?" James whispered.

"Why?... embarrassed by me?"

"NO!" James shouted turning head of doctors, nurses, and a few patients. "No." He repeated at a hushed tone.

"Then why?" House asked his smile disappearing.

"I'm not… ready yet."

"We're married, it's okay."

"Yes, but at the time it was meant only for fun."

House seemed to think long about it before he replied. "Okay, fine, but I'm not making it easy for you."

"Excuse me?" James asked

"Your ass is still mine, I _will_ kiss you in the office, and make you pay for lunch."

"You already make me pay for lunch!" James protested, pretending not to hear the rest of House's statement, but despite that he was turning red as a tomato with embarrassment.

"Well, now that thats cleared up, I better get back to the ducklings, they are probably missing their father," House smirked and James couldn't help but laugh. Before House could get away he stopped him with his hand.

"What?" House asked.

"I have a case for you," James gestured towards the exam room that contained a confused mother and daughter.

"What about them?"

"Her daughter is nineteen years-" James began.

"Give her the pill and then tell her the story about what happens when you meet a boy, not my field."

"... Pain in her left-leg can't walk sometimes, has fainted, takes pills everyday, and none of the doctors she has previously visited had any answers," Wilson gave him a wink, know full well he wouldn't be able to say no now.

"Okay, fine, I'll take it," he limped away and James went back to the mother and daughter to tell them that the best diagnostician was on the case.

* * *

House limped into the room where his "Ducklings" sat preoccupied. Chase with a newspaper half done with a crossword, Foreman reading god knows what, and Cameron was, wait, where was she? Oh well, didn't matter, they had a case which Wilson had somehow conned him into taking. He traveled over to the white board and began to write the girls symptoms.

"I haven't heard of any new cases," Foreman said looking up from his reading, whatever it may have been, House really didn't care.

"House!" Chase startled, "When did you come in?" Chase apparently too busy to see House had arrived.

"Right now and yes we have a case, nineteen year old girl, pain in left leg, fainting, problems with walking, on pain meds," finishing his symptom list he had acquired from Wilson, Cameron decided to arrive, "House! You're early! Oh, we have a case."

"Could be cancer," Chase stated, with a slight smile, glad to have a case again.

"She is nineteen, think!" House didn't even look at him when he asked, "Anything else?"

"Could be a reaction to her medication?" Cameron asked, taking her seat next to Chase.

"It may be she is just here to get drugs," Foreman skeptically threw in.

"You think that all this girl wants is to get drugs?" Cameron questioned, looking over at Foreman.

"I'm just saying, addicts are everywhere," He glanced at House.

House knows that he believes him, but right now it doesn't matter.

"Then find out what _is_ wrong."

"Cameron talk to her about other things like those girly things she would most definitely lie about, Chase get an MRI scheduled, and Foreman you can talk to her mother."

"What're you gonna do?" Cameron asked with hope in her voice that he would look at her, talk to her or just look her way, but instead he kept looking at the board.

"Talk with Wilson," he replied.

"But didn't you just say it wasn't cancer?" Chase asked with his _lost-puppy_ look.

"You never know, maybe she has it, children can also get cancer or haven't you seen all the little baldies populating Oncology," with it he slipped out and limped over to Wilson's office next door. He refused to knock on the door and just went straight inside.

"Hi _Honey,_" he chirped, locking the door behind him, a smile plastered on his face, "I'm here for my daily kiss!"

"House, you will be death of me," Wilson grinned as he went forward and caught House's lips in a needy kiss.

House stepped full on into Wilson's space, taking hold of his hips and pulling him flush with his body. Hands wandering to the younger doctors ass, he gave a firm squeeze. Wilson's lips parted and a moan escaped, House took advantage of that, attacking the other mans mouth with a hungry tongue. It wasn't long before one of his hands found its way to Wilson's hair, pulling him closer. House loved the feeling of Wilson's hair, but he'd never tell him that, heaven forbid he even have feelings, specially when he tried so hard to keep them hidden.

It wasn't long before House's hand traveled from Wilson's ass to the front of his pants, starting to play with the button, a knock at the door stopped them both.

"House! What is this I hear about you taking a case without telling me… Wilson, are you there?" The door handle jiggled violently, "Why's your door locked?"

The two doctors looked at each other, "_Cuddy,_" they both whispered, pulling away from each other, they quickly tried to straighten up before letting the Dean of Medicine enter.

* * *

Please give a comment I am dying for comments. :D

**The two Fanfic : please vote**

**2. Where somehow they turn into 5 year old kids also with memories but also had a child personality (well House been 5 already nothing chanced much) and it was in season 6 while Cuddy still were with Lucas and Sam couldn't take having to baby sit a young James so she left. And then they had to look out for them. And they were very clingy to each other. :p witch was cute and all.**

**3. And one where Wilson get in a car accident and wake up been in House's body and House somehow have gotten into Wilsons body and in the beginning only Cuddy believe them (after some proof). And then the ducklings believe later. It was around season 3 cause Tritter was there been all evil and stuff. And they now HAD to work together to find a way to get back in there own bodies, and Wilson could feel how it was having pain and been addicted.**

Nr 2 has 1

Nr 3 has 3.

**Still counting down to my B-day!**

**18/sep/90**

**I'm old :O**


	8. Chapter 8: Everybody Lies

**Because of school chapters might be shorter but I'll try to upload faster.**

**Disclaimer****: All characters belong to Heel and Toe Films, Shore Z Productions and Bad Hat Harry Productions in association with Universal Media Studios, I only borrow them for a short while.**

**I'm Danish so I'm not sure my English grammars are perfect, because of my Danish grammars.**

* * *

**Everybody lies**

"Him Doctor House, is he a good doctor?"

House had left for Wilson's office so Chase had moved the girl (_Sara Amelia Lewis_) into the MRI, only with her legs inside of the machine. She was very chatty and he had already three times asked her to lie completely still for the test and every time she had stopped talking by saying "sorry", but that only lasted around five seconds and she was all chatty again (trying not to move) this time she asked about his boss.

Chase would lie if he said he didn't liked to work for the House no matter how big a moron he is, but saying it out loud and then to a patient, he knows that if Foreman or Cameron would ever hear him say he _liked_ working for House, he would never hear the end of it. Foreman would laugh and Cameron would certainly laugh too, but then again you never quite know about women.

"He's … okay "He finally got out.

Sara was quiet, as if she thought of something, and he could finally get some picture of her legs without her moving around. After a wile she was finished and they pulled her out of the machine.

"You're done now," he said over the microphone.

"Oh!" She hopped down and walked over to the door, "Shall I go back to my bed or is there more?"

"A nurse will escort you to your room," he explained as he left the room next to where she was, the green glass room, she wanted what the name was at that room. Chase was caring the prints of her legs with him, what he had looked at in the room didn't even look like anything, maybe be that Foreman was right, that she just wanted drugs, and was faking the whole pain-in-leg incident.

"Okay, so ... what now" she waited in the room, bored out of her brain _'fine doctor just leave me _here' she thought to herself, and soon came the nurse he told her about, she had dark hair and look young, not like the nurses she saw when they entered the clinic this morning, the nurse asked her to follow, and Sara gave a nod before leaving the MRI room for her own hospital room.

Sara had high hopes that her doctor would find out what her problem was, or just hoping that he would somehow find out what was wrong, after hearing from, him the other doctor, the man with the slightly large eyebrows, the doctor she saw first, oh what was his name? Wil ... something, not matter, he said that House was a skilful physician (Diagnostic), and he would help her, or something like that her memories when it came to names and people is a little blurry.

* * *

Cameron finally had time to talk with Sarah after she came back from her MRI-scanning with Chase, she had been standing outside of Wilson's office, she tried to hear what they were talking about, but all she could hear was muttering sounds. She knows she have to do something big to get Greg to go with her on a date again, since the last time didn't go to well, she also knows that she should hear more on what it is Sara is saying, but she just can not focus right now.

"What?" Cameron asked again (_for might as well be number tree time_).

"I said that I can't right now find other things there might bee wrong" Sara told again.

"Just the smallest thing, something you didn't know you might done, where you've been to a party, something you've been drinking?"

"Uh? I'm not the biggest party girl..." Sara pause of a few seconds, but the silence in the room was as though it was several hours of silence.

"My Doctor?"

"House?" Cameron asked, her voice rose up one octave when she said his name. '_Oh god I was thinking of him again, must focus, patients'_

"Yes him, is he good?"

"He is a giant moron, he doesn't follow rules, he hates patients, but yes he is good, the best there is" Cameron could not help but smile when she told about his positive things.

"Aha! You liked him!" Sara almost cried.

"Why do you think that" Cameron blushed.

"Your face, you blush, when you're talking about his positive thing, shame he is gay"

"He isn't gay" Cameron replied, almost shouting.

"But, the second doctor ..." Sara began, but Cameron stopped her with a raised hand.

"Wilson? Well, no, he's his friend, it's some joke they are running but, well I should also go see your results, so I'll leave you" Cameron began to walk away.

"Em, what was your name again?" Sara asked and Cameron stopped near the door,

"Cameron, I said it five minutes ago?"

"Oh sorry, it's just me, I forget names fast, it's not something new, I might ask you for you name later on" Sara said with a smile

Cameron took that as a symptoms, perhaps her pain in the legs was not really the issue but instead some kind of an error in the head. She must tell Greg that, and that made her smiled as she left Sara, this gives her a reason to knock on Wilson's door.

"But I know I saw him take on his ass down in the clinic" Sara whispered to herself when she was alone.

* * *

Foreman was annoying, he tried to talk to the mother, but it was as if she had something else to do. It remind him a bit about his own father the way he always talked about God, this mother was telling him over and over again that there was nothing wrong with her daughter and it was just her way to get attention.

"And you say she has mentioned the knee before, why only now go to a Hospital?" he tried again.

"How would I know? This is how she is" the mother was playing with her bag and then she pulled a little makeup bag up from the first bag '_woman and there bag'_ Foreman thought to himself. And with that she fixed her makeup. "I love my daughter, don't misunderstand me, but I have a working agreement in two hours, so I will have to go, so I'll call my husband and get him to fetch her. Is it okay?"

"Listen,"

"No you listen, I know she has pain but no one in our family has had problems with pain in legs before, alright?. I must go now" And with that said, she got up and left the hospital.

Foreman knew that he wouldn't get more information out of her, House will probably force him to break into their house ... again. With that thought he began to walk the long walk back to the department hoping House had left Wilson's office, he don't want to see or hear whatever they are doing.

* * *

While the duckling were gathering information something ells was happening at Wilsons office, just as it was getting good Cuddy decided to come and knock at the door

Cuddy heard the door to Wilson's office getting locked up, and soon opened by a very red faced Wilson and a smiling House, Wilson's clothes is a bit wrinkled as if he had been "doing something" or running down a hill on a hot summer day. Since House was in there, he had probably just been doing one of his "We're married" jokes, but it had to wait, or at least until she had sent House away so she could talk with Wilson, if it was annoying him, this whole married thing (and a part of her was wondering why they still were married, not because she have feelings for House, no never). She herself had even in a way forced him out on a date with House just for a donor and now she felt a little guilty and hoped they were still friends.

"But mom it was Jimmy who told me to take the case" House looked smug.

"Fine, but then go do the damn case, I need to talk to James, and House, you own me clinic hours" Cuddy stood tall and firm. House made a grim face and limped out and Wilson's eyes followed him out the door.

"What can I do for you Cuddy?" Wilson asked while he went over to his office table and sat down.

"I just wanted apologise to it all," She looked down at the floor.

"Sorry for what?" He asked

"to the whole married joke thing House is making you do, you're attack by the nurse some days ago and that I use the situation to my advantage with the donor and now House locks himself in here with-"

"Stop right now, why do you apologize, however House, he is House"

Now she looked up, shock in her eyes as if she had seen a ghost, this twinkle in her eyes made Wilson shake of fear all the way down to the soul. "Lisa?" he tried.

"Oh. My. God" she said suddenly, and he knew that she had to somehow figure it out, he just knew.

"Lisa!"

"You sleep with him! Don't you, I thought it was a joke, but then again House might tell me the truth when I think its not, he done that before, God! How long, Since Stacy? Ago-"

"No! It started yesterday."

Cuddy sat down on the couch in his office, the shock of her two straight or now not so straight head of departments been in a sexual relationship had to somehow go little down. "How many know that you two are?"

"None" Wilson told her, almost yelling, fear still in his eyes.

"And House is okay with that?"

"No, but I'm not ready to the whole 'coming out' yet"

Cuddy looked up at him, she could understand why it might be difficult for Wilson to "get out of the closet", after having been married three times and now suddenly marry to a man, House of all people! But anyway she gave him a speech about love and hurt, which he thought sounded like the one he had given Cameron that time she was going out on a date with House.

He knows he have to be able to tell everyone soon, that House and him are now for real together, not just "married for a joke", he loves him, he has always loved him but it was only this past few days he realised just how much he actually loves him.

He walked into the room next door; he would just like to see what the House did, not because he missed him, which would make him a girl right? But wasn't he already the girl in the relationship, he made dinner and blow-dry his hair. Maybe it was okay to say he missed House, just a little bit.

When he walked in was House already in one of his moods, he was telling them that they all had missed something big, and about his case been easy and that he only took it cause Wilson was nagging him about it, yet Wilson had a feeling that House took it because of the girl having leg pains. He looked at the white board: the word memory lost was new, and yet it already was written cross out.

"How can you overlook it? **Wilson**!" House limpet very fast towards him, _'what now, what did I do?_ That was all he had time to think before he got a map from the MRI of Sara's leg in his hands. "Can you see it?" House asked.

He looked considerably at the MRI and found something of an interest in her left leg. "Uh, there is a white area in he-"

"Oh look! The** cancer** doctor can see it, she has an infection in the left leg muscle, she need a surgery if she wants it to stop having to eat pills" he said effetely while he took two of his own Vicodin pill in his hand and dry-swallowed them.

"House" Cameron started; hearing about a surgery in the leg she thought about how this case must infect House and his own leg pain. Knowing that this girl might have the same pain he have or that she might come out free of pain all together, and how this must infect House, she hope that he wont feel bad that if she do come out with no pain he will hate her for it, and yet he probably already hate her, she is a patient after all.

"This is not my leg! Don't pity me! Tell her about the surgery I own Cuddy some clinic hours so, bye bye!" He left limping out. The "ducklings" following him out and now Wilson were alone again, this time in House's office.

"What just happened here?" he asked himself walking back to his office, now he didn't feel like been near House, some rounds with his patient might do him some good, yes that is just what he need to take his minds of House, and his lips and his beautiful eyes, the way he made him feel in bed the other night his cook all the way-. Oh god! He got an erection, damn! Now he needed a toilet for himself before walking his rounds, live with House surly was weird, he never got an erection at work with his other wife.

* * *

"So I got an Infection?" Sara asked

"Yes it can be removed wit surgery but-" Chase was the lucky duckling in her room, Cameron had blindly said no, she didn't wanted to be in the room with that girl, she feel angry that she had called House gay, and Foreman just didn't really care that much so Chase was here to talk to her about it all.

"I want it removed" She looked, never looking into his eyes.

"It might go wrong and become worse that it already is" Chase was thinking of House.

"Or it might not, I want it gone so I can move freely again, and I trust my doctors" She gave a smile, and Chase handed her the files she had to sign before she would get a surgery, he felt himself smile, a patient always trusted there doctors, especially if the **never **meet House "Did my mom go?" She asked

"Yes, she did"

"Good, she needed that. So my dad is coming for me" she spoke to her self "Thank you…em?"

"Chase" he told her his name, knowing that she didn't have a problem with her short memory just a problem with remembering names is a relief, House had yelled at Cameron telling her that around 10% of people had hard time remerging name it wasn't a illness it was just some name confusing.

"Right, sorry, I'll try remerging" She smiled, and in only two hours she would have her surgery a surgery witch might cribbed her and here she was smiling telling about her trust in doctors.

* * *

Around five House was ready to leave, the surgery was a success, or so they said she would be sleeping to tomorrow, her father was outside the room, but House don't really care, not that much, maybe a small part of him might, that part who sound a lot like Wilson keep telling him he did a good job today.

Arriving home to the apartment he was startled by Wilson's firm kiss on the lips, tongue who fights him for dominance, but House won that easy.

"I missed you" Wilson spoke as they finely got away for air.

"Girl" House was leaning into him to kiss him again and Wilson was smiling, they kissed for a while, touching and pulling so they were painting when they finely let go. "I am ready" Wilson told him between paints.

"Ready?" House spoke, he know of course what it is James means but he want to hear it from his friend now lover also soon know to-be-his-lover.

"You know to tell them tha-"Wilson was interrupted by a knock on the door, House wanted to just ignore it and keep there kissing and hoping they would take it to the bed, but Wilson, the spoil-spot he is, walk over to the door, opened it and looked straight into the brown eyes of his older brother.

"Hi Jim I called Julie, she told me you lived here, can I crash for a while?" Mike Wilson, tree years older that James, well know lawyer, have a wonderful wife he been married to almost eighteen years, two children: girls: Mary and Louise, but to Wilson this was a nightmare, he knew that Mike is homophobic, heck he speak bad about gays all the time the subject is up. Wilson know he isn't gay, he love woman he only appears to love House just a little more, so he must be bi, right? But still his brother and he won't see the different.

"Em…well I guess I don't know" Wilson can't get himself to say no, he is a people pleaser, he want to say no, and yet he can't he want to tell the whole world he love Gregory House, his best friend whom he is married to, but now, he just can't.

* * *

Going strong… damn I'm sleepy.. we are going towards the final chapter and I can tell you all I stopped my "Vote what fic" next fic will either be:

Out of the ashes and into the fire

This is the body Swift Fic between House and Wilson it take place in Tritter act, so I'll re-watch that, to look for things I can take into that fic. And since I'll have to re-watch it the other fic might be made while I'm watching. This Fic here will have SLASH or Pre-slash I'm a little confused on that part. And a lot misusing Wilson in House's body… :P I love Hurt!Wilson.

Other fic

My not so fake boyfriend

This is where House get Wilson to play his boyfriend at a conference where one of Houses old classmates are attending, this classmate is a old rival and also a homophobic so that is the reason House want to bring Wilson along as his "boyfriend" things happening and …well.. SLASH/Pre-slash.

**Well I'm of to bed ****because I'm kind of sleepy. And it's only 10.50 p.m**

**also I know the whole surgeon thing in the end went fast, but I am no doctor, I know practicably nothing so please spare me :3**


	9. Chapter 9: Pretend to be Nice

**Because of school chapters might be shorter but I'll try to upload faster.**

**Disclaimer****: All characters belong to Heel and Toe Films, Shore Z Productions and Bad Hat Harry Productions in association with Universal Media Studios, I only borrow them for a short while.**

**I'm Danish so I'm not sure my English grammars are perfect, cause of my Danish grammars.**

* * *

Pretend to be Nice

Last time:

"_You know to tell them tha-"Wilson was interrupted by a knock on the door, House wanted to just ignore it and continue kissing, in hopes of taking it to the bedroom, but Wilson, the spoil-sport he was, walked over to the door, opened it and looked straight into the brown eyes of his older brother._

"_Hi Jim, I called Julie, she told me you lived here, can I come in for awhile?" Mike Wilson, three years older than James, well known lawyer, husband of a wonderful wife who he'd been married to almost eighteen years, with two children: girls: Mary and Lousy. Wilson could only think what a nightmare his presence was, he knew that Mike was homophobic, heck he spoke bad about gays all the time. Wilson knew he wasn't gay, he loved woman, he only appeared to love House a little more, so he must be bi, right? But still his brother wouldn't see the difference._

"_Em…well I guess I don't know" Wilson can't get himself to say no, he is a people pleaser, he wants to say no, and yet he can't. Same as he wants to tell the whole world he loves Gregory House, his best friend whom he is married to, but now, he just can't._

_

* * *

_

"Jim! Are you there?" Mike Wilson asked while he staring at his younger brother who began to look as though he'd seen a ghost.

"I-I-ah-mmm" James stammered, he hadn't expected this.

"Jimmy who is it? Close the door! Leg pain equal Ouch!" House shouted from the couch.

"Oh, House!" Mike Wilson pushed James gingerly as he went into the apartment, leaving his younger brother to shut the door. "Hey House, last time I saw you was when Jim invited you to Thanksgiving. I was a little confused when I chatted with Julie, and heard little Jimmy-boy lived here." Mike stood in front of House and smiled "You do remember me?"

House peered up, same nose, same eyes, same brown hair, but a bit darker than Jimmy's at the tips and it had what looked like the beginnings of gray hair closer to the bottom. House could easily remember Mike Wilson, James' big brother, back then House had agreed to go with James because Julie had a meeting and could not join, back then there was still sweet music between his Jimmy and Julie, House hadn't had much time with his best friend, _now lover_.

Mike Wilson was a prosecutor, in other words, a lawyer at the second Teem than House "normal" need. He was good, sometimes too good.

"Mike Wilson," that was all House said and Mike took it as the best Gregory House "hello" he would get. Mike gave him a smile, a warm Wilson smile, but at the same time cold. Like House's work, Mike dealt with lies, it came with the job. Mike sat down on the couch, at the other end of were House was currently occupying.

"So, uh, what do you go around and do now-a-days?" Mike asked

"I don't _go_ around anywhere" House pointed to his legs.

"Oh shi- I forgot, sorry, with your personality I often forget you're handicapped," Mike laughed a little "You are hard as a stone Gregory, I like it, if only Jim was more like you."

Inside House hoped that Wilson would never be like him or his brother. He loved the way Jimmy was, the blow-drying, cooking, sweet, needy oncologist he had known for so many years, though he'd never say it out loud.

James had finally walked away from the door and into the room, he found his brother on the couch, the one he and House had almost defiled. He could feel he was blushing slightly and hoped his brother wouldn't see as he came closer and sat down next to Greg on the left with his brother to the right.

"Mike, what are you doing here?" He finally ask.

"Oh, it's a bit of a funny story. I'm here for Congress for three days and I just came by to say hello to my little brother. But what is this story about Julie? What just happened? You had an affair?" Mike asked, a twinkle in his eye as he looked over at House.

_'Oh god he knows'_ James panicked.

"No it was really Julie who had an affair, Jimmy here was thrown out and I opened my door," House responded.

James was so happy, yes someone or something had House behaving almost nicely, there was still some roughness in his voice but he was being civil. Wilson lost the fight to hold back, he knew he was smiling almost idiotically as he looked into the blue eyes of his lover, wanting to kiss him right there just for being nice, or as nice as House got. But his brother was still here, right next too him, and the smile disappeared as he turned his attention back to his sibling.

"So, what's the job about? How are you doing at home?" James asked, trying to send silent signals to God or whoever was there, to get his brother to leave.

"Oh, it's nothing special just a few old cases and well, the home front is super, waiting on a new little one, hoping for a boy this time!" Mike smiled.

"Oh gee congratulations," James smiled; this would be his brother's third child and the so called "magic" from the first child was gone by now, but it still made James warm inside.

"Yes! So you should also hurry up and find a woman and get yourself a couple of children, mom and dad would be so proud." Mike gave a wry smile. Wilson froze; he knew that his parents had wanted children from his side back when he married Bonnie. His mother had taken him into a room at the wedding ceremony specifically to talk about children. Now that he was in a relationship with House his mother would never have the grandchildren she so wanted from him.

"Let him just get over Julie before he begins looking for a woman again," House replied with a laugh.

"You are so right" Mike started to laugh with House.

After a few beers and some television Mike announced he was heading back to the hotel. James followed him out to his car, a rental for his three day business trip. James was about to return back in as his brother took his arm.

"_What_ _are you_ _thinking_ _Jim_?" All the warmth from Mike's voice had disappeared, this was the side of his brother that put fear in criminals and witnesses, it was lawyer Mike, not brother Mike.

"What are you talking about?" James responded, better to pretend like he didn't know what Mike was asking.

"What're you thinking? Are you in a relationship with _him_?" Mike squeezed hard around James's arm.

"You're hurting me Mike," James tried to get free.

"You're in a relationship, with a man!" Mike fought hard against shouting. "What do you think mom and dad would say, we already have a black sheep in the family Jim! You're about to make the same mistake as Danny, what the hell Jim! Not only is he man, he's handicapped!" Mike was no longer holding himself back.

"Mike ..."

"He's a _handicapped man_, for Gods sake!" Mike was shouting with all the power in the world, he raised his hand and James feared he was going to hit him. But instead of a hand hitting his face a TURAK sound was heard as he saw a cane strike his brother and he let go of James' arm at the same time.

"House!"

"I can hear you as clear as day, if you want to beat Jimmy you'll have to get through me first!" House stood protectively in front of James.

"Hmm .. as if," Mike turned around quickly getting into the car. The last he said before he drove away was a deep growling sound of disapproval.

"House?" James asked. He massaged the place where Mike had gripped his arm.

"Lets go inside" House made a motion with his head, while he limped inside with James fast on his trail.

"Greg?" James tried again as they had entered the apartment.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"For what? Beating your brother?" House smirked while he got hold of two vicodin and devoured them in one motion, no water only the small pills. It was cold outside and after having listened to Mike talk like that he really needed the numbness.

"No, or, indeed ... emm, thanks for being sweet," James came close and kissed House's cheek.

"I'm not _sweet,_" House said after the kiss, catching Wilson's mouth and giving him a kiss.

"I think you behaved yourself," Wilson smiled after they parted.

"Na, I pretended to," House laughed, grabbing Wilson's ear with his teeth and giving a little bite.

"Ugh! Pre- pretended?" Wilson was getting hard; he cursed his body for responding to only a few bites and cursed House for knowing his weak spot.

"Yes pretended, knew you wouldn't want your family too know, but now that there is no one but us, what do you say we take it to the bed?" House smirked.

"O-okay"

* * *

Shortly after Mike was gone House and Wilson were closely linked in bed. House buried deep inside of James, moving slowly in and out. It wasn't long before James was begging for more and harder.

Once they both found bliss, coming together. House carefully left his lover and rolled to the other side where Wilson quickly cuddled up against him. He was happy; it was great to be here in Greg's arms. It was perfect; here he could forget what his brother had said. He felt at home here, he loved it here.

"House" he asked, sleepily.

"... Yes ... "House sounded just as tired.

"Night"

"... Night "

"... Love you"

"Sure ... I. ... I know," Wilson could not stop smiling, it was probably the closest thing to "I love you" he'd get from House and yet it still made him so happy.

"House?"

"What now, Jimmy, I'm trying to sleep."

"I am still ready to tell them, I want them to know, I love you House, and I can't stop it."

"Go to sleep Jimmy" still the words from James made House smile. Soon they both found sleep.

* * *

that was nr 9.

**Last time I didn't get any comment at all T_T Please give me one… Please, I want to know if you still want me to continue**

**Thanks to**: Mica363 *bow for greathness*


	10. Chapter 10: A Day to Remember: part 1

**Because of school I have been really busy D: so I wrote this fast!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Heel and Toe Films, Shore Z Productions and Bad Hat Harry Productions in association with Universal Media Studios, I only borrow them for a short while.**

**I'm Danish so I'm not sure my English grammar is perfect, cause of my Danish grammar.**

**Thanks to Mica363**

**SLASH Chapter, :3**

* * *

**A Day to Remember - Part 1**

James had said that he was totally fine with people knowing he was with House, heck many thought they had been shacking up before they got married. He had even said to House he was fine with it, but the way his own brother had acted when he found out frightened him. All he could think now was what _would_ his parents say, he really hadn't thought about that at all. He had focused on the hospital, how his patients would react, but never his family. Cuddy knew, but he really didn't care.

Though currently he was finding it hard to keeping is thoughts together. House had insisted that they had lots of time before work, so even if James had been fully dressed, he was now only wearing one sock, with an equally naked House above him.

It wasn't long before James' prostate was being pounded, driving sounds of pleasure from his lips each time House hit it. He could hear House making small sounds as well, but the younger doctor knew that if he told him he would deny it till the day he died.

His thoughts were completely ripped apart as House buried himself deep one last time, knowing it would send him over the edge, and he climaxed. House thrust quickly a few times more and with a little shiver he came inside the oncologist, dropping on top of him, panting heavily. After a bit he rolled over lying next to James, both still having trouble getting their breathing back to normal.

After what felt like hours James stood up, sore but sated, and it was a good feeling. He glanced over at House gave him a smile and asked if he wanted to follow him into the shower. The older doctor turned over to grab his bottle of vicodin, dry swallowing two, and gave him some remark about not being able to get it up again in the shower. It made Wilson smile, he felt happy, he felt home, it was so different from all his other wives and girlfriends. Here he didn't have to pretend, House saw him for who he was, just James Wilson. Bonnie and Julie had always accused him of loving House more that them. Of course at that time he had told them he loved them the most and they would've kissed and had makeup sex. That would always work, until the end, when they left.

Stepping into the shower, letting the warm water hit him, he slowly closed his eyes. He couldn't hide the smile on his face as he thought what they would say if only they knew he was with House now. Laughing out loud he couldn't help but find it funny and thought maybe this situation wasn't so bad. His parents would understand, his mother always talked about how nice House was, and how good it was for James to have a friend like him. His father had at different occasions talked with House over a beer, yes nothing would change. He was still the same James Evan Wilson as he was before marrying House. They _both_ were unchanged; House made jokes, refused to talk to patients, threatened other doctors, and ran or limped away from clinic duty; while James continued to be the responsible, caregiving, Boy Wonder he always was. Again he was struck by the hilarity of it all, despite being the same, they were so different now, best friends and now married, married and having sex, having sex _together_.

He dried himself off and dressed in a new pair of jeans, a shirt and a blue tie, one of his favorites. He then went into the kitchen finding House occupying a chair eating some cereal. James took out some bread, made himself a sandwich and took the first bite, only to quickly find that the ketchup and hot sauce had been switched. Yes, they had this new relationship, but some things would never change.

Oh, but how wrong he could be some times...

* * *

When Wilson had left for his shower that morning House had waited for the pills to start working. It had been a great morning, no that was the wrong word, it had been a _perfect_ morning. It felt good to be able to wake up in the morning to a quickie, fucking Wilson making him moan his name and come undone with pleasure, these were things he'd love to wake up to every morning, that thought left a smile on his face. '_I sound like a stupid love struck teen,'_ he thought while listening to Wilson in the shower.

The vicodin had finally kicked in, but he took his sweet time getting dressed. It was clearly Wilson's fault that he was up so early, had it been a normal day, well a normal boring morning at least, he would still be asleep.

So Wilson had needed a good punishment, House thought to himself as he gave the ketchup a new place and left some nice hot sauce in its place. '_This will be fun.'_

And it _was _fun, watching Wilson turn red, gasp for air, and run to the sink for water, not even stopping for a glass. Yep, waking up with Wilson in his bed was nothing but a positive thing.

* * *

I'd like to apologize that the chapter is short, but I wanted to post soon, and I am currently on a project in school and with lots of reports too, so don't really have time, so I decided to chop it up in small parts, also because I want to ask you all something.

Wilson's parents, how should they react too this? I read them being happy for Wilson, but also the opposite, House's dad will of course be mad as hell. Please take that into consideration, also the fact that Wilson's parents cut out Danny from "the family" too, so I'm asking. Happy or angry?

Zarazabuza Out too do School work.. D: I want to write fanfic….


	11. Chapter 11: A Day to Remember: Part 2

**Because of school I had been really busy D: so I wrote this fast! (again)**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Heel and Toe Films, Shore Z Productions and Bad Hat Harry Productions in association with Universal Media Studios, I only borrow them for a short while.**

**I'm Danish so I'm not sure my English grammars are perfect, cause of my Danish grammars.**

**Thanks to Mica363**

* * *

A Day to Remember - Part 2

They were in a bit of a hurry to leave for the hospital, after the hot sauce incident House thought a Wilson running around panicking for water was just the thing to grope, that just resolved in making them late. They definitely didn't hear the message that was being left on House's phone.

"_Hi Greg, it's your mom."_

Wilson started his car, with a smirking House sitting shotgun asking why he had to arrive early.

"_I know you hate it when we come unannounced but we just happened to be here so your father and I are coming to visiting you today at work, that way you can't skip out on us."_

Wilson assured him that it would be a new genius way to mess with people.

There was a muttering sound and John's voice in the background talking. "_So you better be there. I don't care what "problem" you say you got with your leg, its fine!"_

House liked that idea.

"_John!"_ Blythe said back. _"So just be there okay, maybe you can have James there too, its been a while since we last spoke."_

As they both drove to work, they had no idea what was in store for them.

The message ended, red light blinking, waiting impatiently for someone to play it.

* * *

Cameron had been running around doing most of Houses' clinic hours, they hadn't gotten a new case so House had disappeared to somewhere and she had been the lucky, or unlucky one to do his work for the day. She did have a few ideas on how too get a "date" with House.

_'It's not like they know anything,' _She thought back to the conversation with Chase and Foreman.

_"I for one know they do not do it, House is not gay and that also counts for Wilson, he's been married three times." Cameron knew for a fact that House was into woman, he even said so himself to her, that he hired her for her looks, but she didn't want them to know that._

_"Well, Wilson might have been married three times, but he's also been divorced three times." Chase cut into Cameron's flaw._

_"Well, they are just friends, Wilson is just staying there until he can get settled in, you know that." Cameron spoke back; he knew she liked House, hell Foreman knew too, so why were they doing this? Too make her feel bad?_

_"Well I can't see them doing, you know, it," Foreman spoke up, he was sitting at the end of the table drinking a good portion of coffee, "Beside if they did, its their business, not mine."_

_"They don't!" Cameron said as she got up from the chair, "And I'll prove it!"_

_"How?" Asked Chase; he was doing some crosswords in the newspaper._

_"Well, I'll ask House out on a date again" Cameron was moving toward the computer._

_"That won't work" Chase told her, "And what are you going to do?"_

_Foreman knew that House would probably say no, hell he would say no to another date with Cameron, because she was just trying to manipulate him into being something he was not, and he hated that, but he kept to his word and didn't want anything to do with this conversation. He felt like he was watching over some 6-year olds having some kind of competition._

_"I'm going to do some paper work, we don't have a case, and I don't want to sit here doing nothing," She spoke as she started the computer._

_"I don't mean that, what are you going to do with House?" Chase asked again._

_"That is none of your business, but I am sure I can probe enough to prove that House isn't gay!"_

_"Want to bet? I'll bet 50 that you can't!" Chase told her, "Fine but when I do, and I will, I don't want your money, I want you to do as I say for lets say… a week," Cameron turned her eyes from the computer to look at Chase._

_"Deal," he told her._

_"I'll bet 100 that you can't," Foreman spoke up, making both Cameron and Chase turn to him. "What? Its easy money."_

_"Fine then you both do as I say," Cameron told them and they both went back to work or whatever they could call what they were doing._

She would show them, she just needed the right moment. Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard the door opened, she slowly turned with a big smile, hiding what she had just been thinking about, to see who her new patients were. What she saw was a tall, okay looking, oddly familiar face, one that she felt she knew but just couldn't place.

"Hello, what can I help you with?" She asked politely.

"Hello Miss… Allison Cameron right?" He said with a smile on his lips taking out his right hand, which she took eagerly, maybe a little too fast.

"Yes, who.. DO I know you? I get this feeling I do?" She asked, only then realizing how stupid it had sounded.

"Oh! No you and I have never met, but my brother has told me about House's team and as far as I know there is only one female member; I asked for your whereabouts specifically," he spoke.

"O-kay…"

"Oh! My apologies, my name is Mike Evan Wilson, I am James' older brother," He let go of her hand, Allison couldn't hide a smile.

"That's why you look familiar, you look so alike," _'So Wilson has a brother, why didn't I know that, and he's heard about me… he also knows about House so, does House know him?'_

"Oh! You're thinking: Does Gregory House know me? Yes?" Mike asked giving yet another smile, he tried giving off a warm smile, but what Cameron didn't notice was the coldness in his eyes that either House or Wilson would have seen.

"How did you know?" She asked shocked.

"I'm a lawyer, its part of my job to read peoples facial expressions, but that's not why I am here." He took another step into the room. "I was talking with Jim yesterday and I am curious, is he living with Greg?"

"For the time being yes," She told him.

"I see… Miss Cameron do you have, perhaps a crush on Gregory?" He asked, as she were about to say something, he lifted his hand, stopping her "No wait, don't tell me, its personal and I don't want to go into something you might not want to talk about, I just wanted to know what Jim is doing there."

"Well, he is just staying there… I mean they are always like this," she told him, feeling a little vulnerable with this stranger who could see her emotions so well.

"What I'm asking, is if they have been doing anything… strange lately?" He asked yet again. Still with a smile on his face, hiding his disgust '_so she doesn't know? Or chooses not to see the obvious?´_ He thought to himself.

"Well except for the whole marrying stunt the-"

"Marriage!" Mike shouted, making Cameron jump and stop talking. "I see… yes that would work, interesting," Mike started talking to himself.

"Um.. Mister Wilson?" She asked.

"Thank you Miss Cameron, here have my card." He took out a business card and handed it to Cameron. "I must thank you yet again." With that said he left the room and a confused Cameron starring at his card.

"What just happen?"

* * *

Sorry for chapter being so small. But somehow all class reports are stepping up at the same time, and I want to write fanfic too, so I have to make small chapters so you get them faster. Hope you are happy with this small chapter.

Oh, I decided too make Mike Wilson a bad guy. Hope you won't hate me. :3

Also I still want to know how you want Wilson parents to react. D: I have ideas to bought sites. I am falling to the whole rejection thing, but with all the bad things happening at mostly same time (reason for the chapter's name) I still feel sad for Jimmy that both House's parents and a brother is making their life miserable.

I decided to answer reviews from chapter 10

**Mica363**

_Yeah, new chapter! Very excited ;P. So even though Wilson's parents might in "reality" not accept him, I was kinda hoping to get a reluctant to listen father but a quick to accept mom who approves because it is House and she wants Wilson to be happy. But, as usual I would be happy for just about anything :)._

I can see that. And I don't want things too be too bad for James. D: as much I like torturing him I want there to be some kind of balance. Thank you Mica for looking out for my errors

**I dont give**

_I love updates!XD Oh thats a toughie hm I would think Wilson's mom would accept the relationship but his father probably wouldn't and might disown him like Danny either way i cant wait for an update =D_

See I can see this happening too…! GRUARGH IM LOST! Still thank you for you review

**Sevlin**

_this story good =D,but i dont like James brother,so mean or crazy._ _oh yeah,you can make this story more fun you know, get James pregnant by u write it,i cant find fic mpreg for house/wilson and i really want to read it_

Mike. Yes.. when I first wrote him he were kind of nice, but after some justifications he ended up as a jerk, and a part of me got this idea as using him as some kind of "minni Tritter" trying to get in the way and breaking it all up… yes his a jerk now. and… mpreg… just isn't me….. and I believe there are mpreg fic on livejournal…

**kenzie lee-kins**

_Awww it's a cute story ^^ I can't wait 4 another chapter ^^_

Thank you, you comment mean so much too me! And you got you wish, here is the next :3

**Please comment :3**


	12. Chapter 12: A Day to Remember: Part 3

**Because of school I had been really busy ): and been working on My Not so Fake Boyfriend.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Heel and Toe Films, Shore Z Productions and Bad Hat Harry Productions in association with Universal Media Studios, I only borrow them for a short while.**

**I'm Danish so I'm not sure my English grammars are perfect, cause of my Danish grammars.**

**Thanks to Mica363**

**Warning: SLASH**

* * *

A Day to Remember - Part 3

Arriving at the hospital House looked to be in a good mood, well he was smiling so that had to be taken as a good mood, right? James wasn't so sure. They had agreed to tell about their relationship, he hoped House would just be casual and say it like a normal person. Of course that was too much to ask for when your boyfriend, or was it husband, they were married after all, was House.

Lucky for James, House hadn't just yelled it out loud when they arrived. Cuddy had stopped him and dragged him away leaving a confused James to stand and look on as his husband talked loudly to their boss about a patient that had been already given to his team.

Wilson couldn't stop himself from smiling, he felt this was right. They'd been best friends for so long now, flirted for god knows how long; he watched House walk away from him many times, but this time felt different. He knew Cuddy knew about their relationship and even if Houses' team were to know about how the nature of their friendship had changed from friends, to married by mistake, to lovers, he felt confident. So he walked on to his own office.

He sat down and looked over some of his patients' records on his desk, preparing for the day of work. But it was only five minutes before House came barging in. Right off talking about how easy a case he had, about Cameron working the clinic, and about Foreman and Chases' facial expressions when he had, apparently told them about him and Houses' new relationship, in detail.

Chase had been shocked and blushed slightly, looking away from House. Which was only so House couldn't see him smile. '_Ha Cameron, you lost the bet.'_ Chase had thought to himself.

Foreman's face hadn't moved a muscle, but as House turned away to look at the whiteboard he had given a small smile. '_Easy money.'_ He thought.

But right now House was pressing James up against the wall of his office, kissing him hungrily, patients' files forgotten.

'_I have to make him stop now, else I won't be able to get him off me,'_ James thought to himself, as he pushed House off him slowly, only to have him attack his neck. Driving out a moan from James that only led House on.

"Ho-House," he tried.

"Hmmm?" Came as the reply.

"We… can't, not yet, not here. Its work." James knew they had to stop else it wouldn't just be kissing they would be doing in his office, but it was definitely nice having House kissing his neck. '_How does he work so fast with a bad leg? No! Stay focused, James Evan Wilson, you've got work… but just one more kiss, that won't hurt. NO, that attitude will take this to the place you can't sto-' _"OH MY GOD**! HOUSE**!"

While James was having a smaller argument with himself House had moved his arm down Wilson's front taking of his tie and unbuttoning his pants. Wilson hadn't noted any of this until House bit James ear, bringing him back to the real world, so to speak.

"House, we can't.. Work, Yes **Work**!" James spoke, voice filled with want, betraying his every word.

"Aw, come on Jimmy, you want it, and so do I. I'm horny. Let's just do it anyway." House leaned in and kissed Wilson hard.

"hmm…..m…" Was all James could manage to say, then House pulled down his pants and the work was forgotten for the time being.

* * *

Twenty minutes later House was sitting in his office proud of himself. He managed to distract Wilson for about thirty minute. It would have been longer if Chase hadn't knocked on the door asking him about their patient, destroying the entire mood of afterglow. But the fact that he had taken Wilson right there in his office kept the smile on House's face.

The smile however flatted when he saw who opened the door and step into his office. House was looking up Mike Wilson, not the person he wanted to confront anytime soon.

"Thought I had seen the last of you," He spat at the brother.

"I talked with people around the Hospital this morning and found out something interesting," Mike said, with a smirk. James and his brothers' face were so alike and yet so completely different. Wilson never smirked, he always smiled, a warm loving smile. House would never tell Wilson that he liked to see that smile, but he did.

"What _did_ you find out?" House wasn't looking at Mike, his eyes lay on some random patient paper that had been on his desk for weeks now, he wasn't reading the paper, but it was either that or looking at Mike.

"You married my brother, for example," Mike threw back. "I was shocked, thought it was a lie, but I talk to some more people and they all said the same thing, 'they are married' then I thought back to that night at your apartment. Even longer back, to when Jamie would take **you** with him to our family gatherings instead of his wife or a girlfriend. It suddenly made sense." Mike spoke coldly. "Then I remembered seeing you take those pills for your leg, Jamie is you doctor right? He writes your prescriptions?"

House didn't like where Mike was going. He bit the inside of his cheek to stop from yelling or hitting him because despite what Mike had done to Wilson the other night, Wilson would probably still be angry if House attacked him. Wilson was too kind of a person, always caring about everyone, even his older brother who clearly hated House.

"-then there is the whole making Jamie pay for everything. You're using my brother aren't you! He loves everyone, even a low life like you!" Mike spoke. House snapped.

"I am **not** using Wilson!" He wasn't, he loved Wilson, had for a long while, Mike just didn't understand.

"I am on to you Gregory House!" Mike said walking to the door. "I am going to make life a living hell for you. For changing my younger brother, forcing him to be something he is not." With that said he left the office.

House's good mood from the morning had been seriously compromised and all he wanted to do now was have lunch with his husband, and try to forget the encounter with Mike Wilson.

* * *

Next time: HOUSE PARENTS ARRIVE!. What is Mike out to do? Please return to read, and give me a comment :3

* * *

Answers to comments:

**Cats-tuxedo**

_This is an awesome fanfic! oh and you should make wilson's parents accept wilson and house's marrage! :P and please, please, please keep on writing more to this! it's really really good!_

Thank you :3 I love getting comment. My Gould is to get 100+ so please keep rewiring :3 *hug* and I'll take it into considering when Wilsons parents are taking into the stand. So far only the older brother :3

**Almund**

_I think you should do the last two, the kids one first then the switching bodies_

I got some of the idea to the switching bodies story, but need one of my two ongoing fanfic to be fin before I'm starting on that one :3 this one is suppose to be long. So it will be after My Not so fake Boyfriend is out of the way. And thanks for the comment

**Sevlin**

_you have to get rid of Cameron and wilson's brother,they both so annoying. can u make this mpreg, i think i only read 1 of that too short for me to read =(_

I think I said it before. There are Mpreg on livejournal… a long one. Try google house Wilson mpreg. Maybe you find it… it was over 40chapters if I remember. I don't write mpreg, 'cause I can't take them serusely. Also Mike have to stay for a while D:…

**AkaiKitsuneKegawa**

_Ah,I wanna know what happens! O. Haha, I really wanna know who wins that bet! Can't wait for next update!_

Sorry for the long wait, was working on the other fanfic. Anyways Cameron doesn't know she lost the bet… YET!

**I don't give**

_okay before i melt into a puddle of pure glee XD I cant believe cameron damn her and mike! oh so cant wait for the next chappie houses parents coming over...oh boy wont that be fun alright then *melts*_

if you can wait for NEXT Chapter, Houses parents are arriving. This is still the build up… :3 and emm *dry you op from the floor* please try not to melt. Kay :3

**Please all keep reviewing. Makes me happy writing. Get none and I get all sad and lonely.. :D**


	13. Chapter 13: A Day to Remember: Part 4

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Heel and Toe Films, Shore Z Productions and Bad Hat Harry Productions in association with Universal Media Studios, I only borrow them for a short while.**

**I'm Danish so I'm not sure my English grammars are perfect, cause of my Danish grammars.**

**Thanks to Mica363**

**-Happy new year-**

**

* * *

**

A Day to Remember – part 4 (_also known as last part)_

After Mike's "dramatic" exit, if you could even call it that, House left his office to find Wilson. It wasn't that he believed what Mike had said, but a small part of him-a tiny part, that he wouldn't confess he had if you asked him-believed that maybe this was his fault; maybe he was dragging Wilson down with him. Wilson still didn't remember all of what happened that night and it was probably better for them both if House kept a specific event from the Oncologist. There was also the fact that despite Wilson's belief that both of them had been dead drunk that day, House actually wasn't that far gone. Drunk enough to try and get his friend into bed, but that was all that happened, that night…

That night seemed so long ago now:

* * *

_"We're getting married!" Wilson giggled again._

_Then Wilson started pulling House along with him._

_"Wait, married? Wilson you're drunk maybe getting you home would be better-" House started "I haven't had as much to drink as you, but I still can't drive, how about we get a cab and-"_

_"NO! Houws iiif I do-don't do this, I will still be-be just Saint Jimmy, please!" Wilson was looking at him with puppy eyes._

_"This isn't Canada Wilson you can't just get married on a whim," House tried again. Redirecting him towards a taxi that had just stopped to let its passengers off, he figured if he hurried he could manage to get Wilson inside, home, and maybe even get him to pay. However Wilson wasn't cooperating._

_"I know, but still… we-we could buy a ring or something… and then tomorrow I could tell them I married you, you would get some fun out of it. Yeeeaaaah?" Wilson smiled. His brown puppy eyes looked at House pleadingly._

_"You know if you were sober you wouldn't want that, now Jimmy let's just-"_

_"Could it be big bad Gre-Gregory House is scared of marriage?" Wilson asked giggling. It was that minute that the taxi House had been so eager to catch was being snatched by another couple and was now driving off, House's eyes followed the red tail lights shortly before looking back down at Wilson. 'Fine' he thought 'If you want to make a fool out of yourself by getting married to me, be my guest.'_

_"Fine, sure I'll marry you. But you know what a groom and his bride does on their wedding night, since you were married 3 times, you've got to have a clue." He had meant it as a joke and the shocked expression on Wilson's face made it all that much better. But it only lasted for five-seconds before the shocked expression morphed into something of an understanding look and Wilson nodded a yes._

_"If that is what we must do, then we must!" Wilson said, dragging a slightly confused House with him._

_House would be lying to himself if he said he didn't want his and Wilson's "relationship," if thats what it could be called, to be taken to the next level. He just didn't want it to happen like this, with Wilson three sheets to the wind and himself pretty far gone but still so much aware of how badly this could turn out. Despite that House let himself get dragged all over town until they found a place that sold wedding rings._

_Wilson bought two, one for him and one for House. House had refused to pay a single cent, claiming it was pointless and a complete waste of money. Specially since he believed that one of two things would happen, either Wilson would throw the damn rings away, or he would find the store again, wait outside until he worked enough courage to go back in and return them. Nevertheless, Wilson bought them each a ring and House now had one on._

_Arriving home had been a surprisingly easy thing, but afterwards, just as House had locked the door and turned around Wilson was taking off his shirt._

_"What are you doing?" House asked, Wilson just looked at him like had had just grown a second head or something._

_"You said, if I knew what a bride and a groom do on their wedding night… Well House...Greg, they have sex and you said-" Wilson said, starting on his pants since he had successfully gotten his jacket, shirt and undershirt off._

_"You drunk! Go to sleep!" House started, but Wilson was still fumbling with the button of his pants._

_"You said that's what they do and… " Wilson stopped moving, stopped talking, took a step back, then swayed a bit back and forth, "I don't feel so good." With that said Wilson fled, as well as his legs could carry him to the bathroom, slammed the door and by the sound of it just made it to the toilet._

_House sighed, they had work tomorrow, Wilson was definitely going to regret being so wasted. If Cuddy found out she would throw his ass in clinic jail for a week, fully knowing it was in part House's fault that her Head of Oncology was nursing a major hangover._

_House wasn't going to wait up though, he limped to his bedroom, took off his clothes not really caring that they were strewn about on the floor. He popped two vicodin, rolled into bed, and shut off the light. Wilson would just have to take care of his own damn self, he knew where everything was anyway._

_He had barely shut his eyes when he heard some noises in the bathroom, the toilet being flushed and then rustling in his cabinet. Wilson was surely looking for some aspirin and from the sound of it had found what he needed. After a while he couldn't hear much of anything, thinking Wilson had gone to sleep he relaxed into the bed. Only then did he hear a creak in the floorboard, the mattress dip, and suddenly the head of another body so close he could feel the breath on the back of his neck, Wilson._

_Damn it. Why did he take Wilson out to drink? If he hadn't he never would have gotten that stupid idea to marry him, he should have said no, damn it, this was torture._

_As the oncologist settled in, House got a most sinister idea. Wilson had gotten him to marry him, so in return he would make him believe they had had sex the night before, take him up on the whole, lets pretend thing. Fine! He would do it, even if it embarrassed Wilson; it had been his stupid idea in the first place, fine from now on, he remembered nothing of what accorded the night before!_

_

* * *

_

Now House wasn't so sure, okay it had been fun in the beginning but then, for some weird reason or another it suddenly was truth and he was, what, happy? Cuddy knew, so what, soon all would know, maybe he could just keep pretending he remembered nothing, but what if Wilson remembered the last of the night too. He had to by now be remembering. Would he be mad, laugh it off as a joke, most likely the former.

House didn't what to lose his only friend over something so stupid as faking you had had sex one drunken night. But to pass it off as a joke died the moment they had gotten serious.

He knocked on Wilson's door, what was he doing he never knocked he always just walked right in like he owned the place. He heard 'enter' and saw a shocked looking Wilson as he opened the door.

"You knocked?" he asked, not believing his own eyes.

"No, I fell, what you heard was my cane hitting the door," House spoke back, hoping his obvious lie would go undetected. However, this was Wilson.

"Sure House, cane," Wilson looked back down at his paper, House knew Wilson didn't believe his lie, but didn't press further, that was good, because House didn't know why he had knocked on the door.

There was a silence for a short while, only paper rustling, but that soon stopped too, as Wilson looked up at House.

"You want something House?" he asked, looking a little worried.

"Yes," the older man purred. He wanted Wilson on his back screaming his name so loud all the patients in the hospital could hear them and know what they were doing.

As if on cue Wilson's face turned red knowing full well what he wanted and House smirked at the sight.

"House, I've got work."

"Didn't stop you a –" House looked at the clock on Wilson's wall. "-around 1 hour ago."

"House you can't get it up already, besides I really do have work to do-"

"I might have snapped some of the blue pills from a patients, He didn't seem to notice."

"House!" Wilson was in shock "You can't steal from patients!"

"He was old and I'm horny, come on Jimmy, let's do the horizontal mambo," House was walking closer and closer towards his goal, a now scarlet Wilson; half blush half, what, anger or was it embarrassment? Knowing he was married to this mad man.

"House," this time it wasn't stern, it was lustful, yes Wilson wanted it too. House smirked, he had won some more time with his beloved Jimmy, wait beloved? What? Ooh well… He would just go with it, plus it was helping keep his mind off other things that involved another Wilson, Mike.

Only a few centimeters from the light pink lips of Wilson, House's pager started beeping. He was not about to answer it, but Wilson on the other hand seemed to snap out of the trance he had just been in.

"That could be urgent," he said moving away from House.

House growled and looked at his pager, "Apparently I now have a patient, who happens to be having seizures in the front hall. Why at a time like this?"

"Yes, because it's the patient who is doing the wrong thing here."

"Yes! They just have to be dying when I want my alone time with my husband."

"Well, we can't have that, can we?" Wilson said amused, walking over to quickly kiss House, "Now go out and save that patient and who knows, maybe you'll get something special in return."

* * *

House made his way down to the hall, stomping as well as one with a cane could. He would definitely find out who the damn patient was and kill them himself so he could get his along time with Wilson. What awaited him though was something else, something far worse than any patient.

"Greg, there you are!" Blythe House cried at her son. "I asked this young doctor to call you," Blythe was pointing at a blond man who was now trying to make himself look small.

"What is this, calling me with an emergency for this?" House yelled at the young doctor, Chase jumped.

"Well, we don't have a case and your mother was so kindly asking for you." Chase started.

"Maybe, but I was having a crisis of my own!" House growled back, "I don't have time to talk to-"

"Gregory! Talk nice to your mother! We came here to see you and as the young man said, you weren't in the middle of a case, so you could spare a moment for your mother and I!"

_'Great, sorry Wilson, our alone time will have to wait_,' House thought to himself as he followed his mother and dad into the cafeteria. Why did they have to show up now of all times.

* * *

Next time: House talk with his parents. Wilson finds out that House had lied about the night, and a **break up** follows!

* * *

Chapter 13

Fin… at 04 am… I couldn't sleep. I made plans up till ep. 18. So if the pre-view of next looks ANGST, it's because it is. But don't worry our boys will find a way.

Please press the review button. It makes me happy. And it takes what 2 minutes of you time :3


	14. Chapter 14: The Big Fallout

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Heel and Toe Films, Shore Z Productions and Bad Hat Harry Productions in association with Universal Media Studios, I only borrow them for a short while.**

**I'm Danish so I'm not sure my English grammars are perfect, cause of my Danish grammars.**

**Thanks to Mica363**

**

* * *

**

The Big Fallout

House was not happy about this, even though he knew that at some point his Mother and the Colonel would visit and they would have to have a 'talk' now just wasn't the time. Wilson and House had decided to tell everyone at the hospital that they were together, but he wasn't ready to tell his mom and, that man, yet.

His mom obviously wanted to talk and not in the middle of the hall, so they relocated themselves to the hospital cafeteria. Their conversation in general was going well, well as it could, but that all went out the window when House reached for a glass and his mother spotted the little band around his ring finger.

_"_Greg! When did this happen?" She smiled happily.

_"_What?"

_"_The ring, who is she?"

House had forgotten the ring. 'Damn, should have just taken it off.' Now he was caught. He could tell the truth, but hey he's House, and truth is overrated.

_"_My boss and I finely decided to-"

_"_Cuddy is not the woman for you, she's your boss, she wouldn't marry you, now tell me. Also, why haven't you told me before, a mother needs to know these things."

_"_You found a woman willing to put up with all your crap?" The Colonel said.

_"_John, its great he found someone. Now Greg, who is she, do I know her?" Blythe wanted to know everything and maybe more.

_"_Well, you know… the person all right," House regarded his words carefully, not wanting an outburst in the bloody cafeteria.

_"_The _person? Y_ou're not even going to refer to her by name? Wait, it is a woman right?" The Colonel asked, his voice taking on a painfully brittle tone.

_"_John, if our son is happy it doesn't matter with whom," Blythe moved and looked into the eyes of her husband, but all she saw was a fiery rage.

_"_I won't have a fag for a son!" He yelled. The cafeteria was bustling with doctors and nurses chattering away, it was lunch time in 5 minutes, but many happen to be there early, maybe to get the good stuff before it was taken, who knows. John's outburst broke through the commotion of the lunch goers and silenced the room. All eyes moving from the man yelling to the people at the table, but despite their curiosity in the situation it took only moments for them to spot House and quickly look away for fear of what he might do if he noticed them watching.

_"_John! Keep your voice down-"

_"_So what if I'm with a man?" House interjected, looking up into the angry eyes of the Colonel.

_"_So, I take it you just went off to one of those disgusting queer places and found a little stupid fag for yourself, you son-of-a-bitch!"

_"_John!" Blythe tried to calm her husband down but it was too late. John was gone, ranting on and on about what a stupid fag his "son" was. Lucky he had decided to keep his voice down so only House and Blythe could hear him at this point. But House soon got tired of it all, just wanting him to shut up he decided to tell him a half truth.

_"_He was drunk, wanted to marry me, and so I said okay. I thought it could be a great laugh, nothing too it, I made him think things happened between us, but I knew they didn't. It was for fun. But what do you know about fun you-"

_"_House?" House looked back and there was Wilson standing looking shocked with a hint of anger and sorrow painted across his face.

* * *

James had had a crappy day, three patients had died. It wasn't like that was something new when it came to cancer patients, but he really just wanted to talk to House right now, not that he would tell him that because House would never let him live it down. He arrived in the cafeteria and was glad to see House, but the smile that was growing on his face quickly disappeared when he saw who was with him. He decided he wouldn't interrupt and just catch House later, but as he started to turn around he heard John yell, "_I won't have a fag for a son!"_

That was enough to make him stay, House might need his support, even if he wouldn't say so, James knew House better than House would ever give him credit for. He walked slowly towards them bringing out his charming smile; maybe he could stop it all before all of the hospital heard the yelling.

Just a few steps behind House he could already see the tension in his back. What he was not prepared for was what House was about to say: _"__He was drunk, wanted to marry me, and so I said okay. I thought it could be a great laugh, nothing too it, I made him think things happened between us, but I knew they didn't. It was for fun. But what do you know about fun you-_"

It seemed that no one else heard in the cafeteria, but James had, and with just a few words everything they had together seemed to be destroyed, 'Just a laugh?'

_"_House?" He asked, he could feel the hurt welling up inside, '_A joke? Nothing more, it was just for fun? Was all they had together just one of House's twisted jokes?_'

_"_Wilson?" House turned and looked straight into pained brown eyes, that immediately evaded him.

_"_I'll move out." James practically whispered as he turned tail to leave the cafeteria. He wanted to stay, be able to stay at House's apartment, be near him, but he just couldn't. 'I finally realized my feelings for House and I thought we understood each other, but he just used me for a good laugh?'

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Wilson immediately distanced himself from House. He refused to see anyone that afternoon at work and as soon as he left he knew he was going to check into a hotel. What he didn't expect was who he met there.

_"_Mike?" 'His brother was here? Staying at this very hotel, that was great, just great.' Here he was hurting and one of the people who was supposed to support him was the same one who ended up treating him horribly the minute he found out he was married to a man, this was just such a horrible coincidence. He was even more surprised when Mike turned around and looked at James with a face that hadn't a trace of anger upon it.

_"_James what happen?" He asked sounding for the first time like a caring brother. "Are you ok? Was it Greg? I'll..."

_"_No please…just leave him alone." James pleaded.

_"_Fine, but listen, why don't you come to my room, we can talk. If you want you can even stay with me, I have two beds because a colleague was sick and couldn't come, so you are more then welcome." Mike placed a hand on James' back and gently coaxed him towards the elevator and on to his room.

_"_Just forget him and whatever he has done. You know, we can find you a nice woman now and everything will be back to the way it should be, my dear brother." Mike told him soothingly, however he still felt his younger brother shake his head and mumble something about it not being important.

* * *

For House everything went to shit the minute Wilson had decided to leave. He tried to contact his friend, well…partner, husband, or whatever they were now. That same day he had tried to get into Wilson's office but he had locked both doors and his secretary was not even acknowledging his presence so he couldn't leave a note with her. It was even worse when he went home and he was alone. The fact that the apartment housed many of Wilson's things didn't help the situation. All he could think about was that moment when he had turned and saw the incredible pain in James' eyes, why had he said such a thing, well he knew, he just didn't ever think it would have been heard by the one person that wasn't supposed to. He really did care about Wilson and despite it starting out as a joke it was nothing of the sorts now, but he hadn't had the chance to explain that.

It hadn't even been a week, but he was missing Wilson, and he found himself hugging his pillow every night. He decided, 'Enough is enough, tomorrow I am tracking Wilson down, and I'm gonna make him listen!'

**TBC**

* * *

Next time: Wilson takes a sick day and Cameron is back in the game. And What is Mike up to?

* * *

Please give a reviews


	15. Chapter 15: A Brother's Pride

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Heel and Toe Films, Shore Z Productions and Bad Hat Harry Productions in association with Universal Media Studios, I only borrow them for a short while.**

**I'm Danish so I'm not sure my English grammars are perfect, cause of my Danish grammars.**

**Thanks to Mica363**

* * *

**A Brother's Pride**

Mike Wilson never had time for celebrating, when his first child was born he was on a plane headed out of the country for some big case for his firm. He had wanted a boy, but instead had gotten a girl, Mary. His wife had named her after her own mother. He might be cold and stiff in a court room but he loved his wife and little Mary too. Mary was spoiled a lot as she grew up, daddy's little girl, she was called.

Only 3 years after Mary and 5 years into their marriage, their second child was born, also a girl, and again Mike wasn't present. Instead he called in a helper, his younger brother James and his new wife Sam, Samantha Wilson. In a way he hoped it would somehow encourage his brother to start his own family. It was true that their family had a history of having children at an early age. Unfortunately, nothing happened and only 2 years after they had married, Sam left and HE arrived in his younger brother's life.

Mike's wife was very understanding at this point regarding his work, for she was a defense lawyer and knew he would be taken away often. Their marriage was well established and their relationship had bloomed during the time they both studied law and so they both could understand each others work and what it entailed.

Back then, they couldn't stand each other, if they were to debate it could go on for hours, some had made the joke they were like a married couple, and then by chance they were chosen to study together on a project and a romance somehow unfolded.

Mike loved his wife, children, and his family, but the presence of James' " best" friend at family get togethers caused him great irritation. It didn't help that the first time that he met Gregory House he had made a joke about hating lawyers and the types of lies they always told. Mike had tried to start things off on the right foot, especially since it was good for James to have a friend during the difficult time of a divorce, but it was just so hard to get along with someone like House.

It only made it harder when he'd see Greg steal food from James. His own wife found it kinda cute and felt that it was nice that James had found someone to laugh with. The worst though was when he would hear family members ask, in their hushed voices, if Greg was in fact James' boyfriend. Mike truly loved to see his brother happy, nothing in the world could be better, but of all that is holy, couldn't it had been anyone other than Gregory House? He figured, well hoped, that James would soon see House for the foul mouthed son of a bitch he truly was and drop him. Unfortunately it didn't go that way…

Greg House arrived at Thanksgiving dinners, Christmas, and many other family gatherings. Most of the time he looked utterly bored, stole James' food, and made horribly inappropriate jokes. Of course when James finely brought wife number two to family functions Mike was happy that the bad habit, known also as Greg, was left behind, but sadly, not gone. He was told that they were still friends and was informed that Greg somehow had a girlfriend now. It was hard to believe that someone could stand to be that near to him.

James' second marriage didn't last long, and soon after, the divorce was finalized. This meant the return of House's presence, though this time around he was accompanied by a cane. James had specifically asked him not to comment on it, so he didn't, but GOD he wanted too.

With the reappearance of Greg came new developments, ones that only frustrated Mike further. His girls were still young, but old enough to be inquisitive. Mary had gone and asked Greg if he was apart of the family since he always came with James and then Louise started to follow Greg around at the family gatherings. The list of dislikes, when it came to House, only seemed to be increasing with the years.

Right now though, he was standing outside the room that James had locked himself in and it was now morning, _"_James, it's getting late, aren't you going to work?" Mike asked knocking on the closed door. He could hear some mumbling and what he gathered, it was something along the line of "calling in sick." He just shook his head and went to work on an old case file, that way he could do some work and keep an eye on his brother.

* * *

Things at the hospital weren't so good either, House was in a bad mood, or had been until he got a case, but once that had been solved his mood was even darker. Wilson hadn't come home last night, not even called, and House would lie if asked, but he had tried calling him five times with no success.

He had no idea when it had become so late, 8pm, and why he was in a restaurant with Cameron of all people. He knew she was talking but he was desperately trying to recall how he had gotten in this position. He had been so angry at Wilson, well mostly angry at himself and worried about Wilson if he was completely truthful with himself, that he had said yes when Cameron had asked him out to dinner._That_ was why he was currently sitting listening to Cameron yap about this and that.

That weird guilt-like feeling was quickly returning and as soon as they finished eating House stood and left a stunned Cameron at the table. It took her a few minutes to snap out of it, she then payed the bill and ran out after House.

He tried calling again but only got his voicemail.

_"_Damn it Wilson pick it up!"

_'__You have reached James Wilson, I'm sorry I can't take your call, but please leave a message and I will get back to you as soon as possible._'

_"_Wilson I-"

_"_House, thank you for joining me for dinner, it was lovely," Cameron said, with a sincere smile.

_"_Sure, sure," House was waving her away.

_"_I would love to go out again sometime," she tried again.

_"_Can't you see I'm on the phone? Wilson I-I want to… damn it, just pick up the damn phone!" House had tried to apologize, but with Cameron standing there it was too hard, that and apologies weren't his thing, so he left the message like that. Not knowing that the second person's voice could be heard on the message as well.

* * *

**Next time:** Wilson is back at work! But hears a horrible message on his phone?

* * *

Whit this I'll like to say, I took the opportunity to tell some more about Mike Wilson, if you still hate him, it's okay but he won't be that awful at the end, I promise. C:

Also about the whole Cameron date, I had no idea how House is supposed to suddenly arrive on a date with her, you know because of the whole Wilson thing, but the date has a big meaning for later chapters so it had to happen, hope their not to OOC.

Also a free Wilson teddy to whom, who guess who's on Wilsons voice message, other than House :D

**And please give a review..! my Goal is to get 100 C:**


	16. Chapter 16: Little Lion Man

AN: Sorry for the wait and small chapter. I have had exams, a small fire in my house and now moving out, so I hope when I'm into my new home I'll have more time to write.

* * *

**Little Lion Man**

It was never a good morning when Wilson woke in a strangers bed and in his lifetime he knew the feeling all too well. It took a few seconds before he remembered where he was and why. Through the haze he felt inside his mind he was able to recall that he had had a fight with House and skipped work. He had then ended up going to his brother, who had then tried to set him up on a date. The only thing that had come of that was a drunk Wilson and a night spent with his brother.

_"You know brother, you're lucky you know that?"_

_"Lucky? How?"_

_"You don't have a woman constantly asking, 'Where are you going?' all the flipping time, 'Where are you going?' Sometimes I just stay at work longer, you know."_

_"Are you –"_

_"Not that I don't love her, I do, I love her a lot… but a guy needs his freedom." He finalized that statement with a quick downing of vodka._

It sounded like his brother was clearly having troubles with his marriage, just as he had, but obviously he was only willing to reveal it after quite a bit of drinking. Wilson, at this point, hadn't been drinking, not a good idea to drink and show up at work smelling as such. So he left his brother and went to work, perhaps a little earlier that normally, but he was maybe a little eager, whether it as to get out of the hotel or meet House he wasn't quite sure.

They could try to make it work again.

He knew it.

* * *

As he arrived at the hospital he turned his cell phone back on. He hadn't wanted to deal with anyone and now messages from House were popping up. He couldn't help but smile, House had been worried, yes, they definitely could make things work.

_'_A voice message?' He asked himself, pressing the button to hear it.

At first he couldn't hear anything, then as clear as day, came House's voice, "Wilson I-"

_"_House, thank you for joining me for dinner, it was lovely," that wasn't Houses' voice, what dinner? Whose voice, he knew it, that was Cameron. Why was he out with her?

_"_Sure, sure," House quickly responded.

_Cameron: "_I would love to go out again sometime..."

At this point Wilson wasn't really paying attention to the phone message. House had been out eating with Cameron right after they had had an argument.

_House:_ _"_Can't you see I'm on the phone? Wilson I-I want to… damn it, just pick up the damn phone!"

House was definitely not helping the problem. He had thought that they could work things out quickly, but now House was gonna have to really apologize, not to mention explain himself. Though at that very moment Wilson didn't even want to see House's face again, well at least not before noon.

He was feeling more and more used. Was it possible his brother had been right and he should have just found a nice woman, it seemed House was doing just that, so why couldn't he?

* * *

Next time: Unexpected help arrives!

* * *

I posted a small chapter to try and get the story going again. Hope you all will bear with me. *bow*

The chapters name is my fav song of them all. It's a totally House/Wilson song. **Little Lion Man**

By Mumford and sons. Try hear it on YouTube. They are my fav band.

**And please give a review..! My goal is to get 100 C:**


	17. Chapter 17: I'm sorry

**Im sorry. Im so, so sorry.**

My Muse for writing House MD fic has left the building.

But to be fair.

I have decided to write how I intended the fic to end.

Here goes:

* * *

Wilson is depressed because of Houses lies so his brother finely man's up and go to House (at work) and give the big speech about how he doesn't like him and all that but if he makes his brother happy then he will learn how to deal with it.

So House was (is) going to Wilsons place and they would have some make up SEX. :P

I had planed that then (half year later) they would go to one of the Wilsons families gatherings and he (Wilson) would tell the family.. Hi's brother will look away but his wife would clap. Cos' she believed they had a relationship from the first time she meet House… and her kid (brothers) would ask to whether they would get a cousin. Children… so innocent.

Wilsons dad would have some troubles but in the end it would go well for them all..

* * *

I know it's not nice to leave a fic unfinished. And I hate them too… but with my muse gone to Batman I find it hard to write fic for House….

You might Find me in the batman genre under Jervis / Jonathan…


End file.
